


Projecto Viuda Negra

by stelaLTMSYF



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romanogers Smut Week, capwidow - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelaLTMSYF/pseuds/stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Mi nombre es Natalia Romanova, aunque actualmente, todo el mundo me conoce como Black Widow (la viuda negra)Por toda vida, creí que trabajaba para la KGB, que era la asesina número uno del mundo. Creía, porque todo cambio cuando el Capitán América llegó a mi vida. Entonces todo cambió. Toda mi realidad, se volvió una mentira. Lo que creía cierto, ya no lo era. Mi vida, ya no era mía.Todo cambió cuando llegó él, pero todo volverá a ser lo que era cuando el me lo vuelva a mostrar.Mi nombre es Natalia Alianovna Romanova, y esta es mi historia.





	1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1:  
-¿Nombre?  
-Natalia Alianovna Romanova.  
-¿Alias?  
-Viuda Negra.  
-¿Lugar de nacimiento?  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Edad?  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Afiliación?  
-KGB.  
En pocas palabras, aquella era mi vida. Un nombre, un alias y una afiliación. Nada más. No era nadie, no debía de ser nadie porque era todo y nada en el mismo momento. Debía de ser lo que ellos querían, debía de ser su sueño y su deseo, pero a la misma vez; debía de ser la última sombra que verían.  
¿Qué tipo de vida era aquella? ¿La buena? ¿La mala? ¿O una con la que debía de terminar ya si quería ser… yo? ¿Qué futuro me esperaba si no lo hacía?  
-¿Dónde está Steve?  
El agente de Shield me observa, no dice nada, pero después de muchos años sé que con una sola mirada me dice que está detrás del espejo, observándome. No hace falta que lo diga, lo sé. Normalmente, un silencio vale más que un millón de palabras. Asique, no hace falta más preguntar. Mi mirada se fija en el espejo de doble cara de la sala. En él me veo yo, pero sé que en el otro lado, estará él.  
Odio este sentimiento. Es lo que nos dijeron una y otra vez. Nunca os enamoréis de la misión. Solo es una misión. Tú eres la muerte, él es tu peor enemigo. Solo tienes que acabar con él cuando consigas lo que quieres. ¿Quién iba a decir? Más de cincuenta años sin una sola misión fallida solo para que ahora, el enemigo número uno por el que tenía que ir, fuera quien cambiara las cosas. Solo esperaba que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, después de todo lo pasa juntos, supiera ver más allá de lo que la mayoría habían visto en mi persona.  
Era lo único que esperaba de Steve.  
Observo al agente. Termina de escribir algo en su libreta y me mira. Yo no digo nada, me mantengo callada. Este se levanta y con el mismo silencio, se marcha de la sala. Quedo sola en el habitáculo, aunque sé que más allá del espejo, están todos. Incluso él.  
Muevo mis muñecas y observo las esposas. Vibranium, el metal más poderoso del mundo. Pocas veces lo había visto en mi vida. Una con aquel mutante, otra en el escudo de Steve y ahora en aquellas muñecas. Aunque este vibranium parecía especial. No era como los que había visto. ¿Quizás de Wakanda?  
-Natalia Romanova… ¿O debería llamarla Natasha?  
Reconozco al tipo que entra. Nick Furia. Alto rango en Shield, un grano en el culo para los más poderosos de la organización, pero alguien que sabía como hacer las cosas. Había escuchado muchas cosas de él mientras iban pasando los años y más me iba acercando a Shield. Nunca llegué a pensar que lo conocería en persona.  
-Natasha está bien- respondo.  
-Muy bien- se sienta delante de mí, se acomoda- La Viuda Negra por fin pillada. ¿Cómo es que aun no me lo creo?  
-Si que tengo buena reputación por aquí.  
-Solo un poco- Furia sonríe, me mira a los ojos- ¿Por qué ahora?  
-¿Qué quiere decir?  
-Vamos Natasha. Eres tan famosa como el Soldado de Invierno. Número uno en la KGB y sin olvidar el robo, aunque fallido, de las industrias Stark.  
-Bueno, Tony Stark puede ser tan engreído como el que sea, pero he de decir que su sistema es bueno. Aunque iba aprendiendo, todo hay que decir…- no me avergonzaba admitirlo, si tenía que ser sincera.  
-Ya…  
Furia se callada por un momento, se levanta. No dice nada mientras camina lentamente hacia la cámara que en todo momento nos está grabando. Va a por los cables, va a dejarlos sin video y sin audio. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?  
Acto seguido, se acerca al espejo y es por el espejo que observo que con un dispositivo en su muñeca debe de haberlos dejado sin visión también. Miro la puerta, seguramente, también cerrada. No creo que me vaya a hacer daño, tampoco creo que utilice los peores métodos para interrogar.  
Quiere que hablemos en privado.  
-¿Cuál es su relación con el Capitán Rogers?  
Tengo que reírme, porque si digo la verdad, me resultaba raro de que no hubieran ya sacado el tema. Después de todo, fue por su culpa por lo que estoy aquí.  
-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?  
-Lo sabes Natasha. Todo Shield te va a preguntar por el enemigo, yo quiero saber por qué has dejado al enemigo.  
-Yo nunca he dicho que haya dejado al enemigo.  
-¿Entonces por qué estamos todos vivos y tú aun con esas esposas?  
Era bueno, lo tenía que reconocer. Veía más allá de lo que debe de ver. No se entretiene en tonterías. Quizás pudiera sacar algo bueno de todo aquello.   
Miro la ventana una vez más. Sé que está allí aunque no me escuche o me vea.  
-¿Por dónde empiezo?  
-¿Por el principio?

Desde el momento de sentarme en aquella silla hasta donde todo había empezado, había pasado casi un año ya. Parecía mentira que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, si decía la verdad. Todo parecía un simple recuerdo, un sueño del que acababa de despertar para convertirse ahora en una pesadilla de la que no podía salir.  
La mañana en la que todo empezó, estaba en un hotel de Amsterdam, en una misión. Un antiguo miembro de la organización que quería dejarlo. Aunque claro está, con la KGB, nunca lo podías dejar; morías antes de hacerlo. Era el lema y como lema, había que cumplirlo. Una muerte rápida, de la que nadie sospechara, pero de la que todo el mundo supiera quien había sido realmente el autor. El tipo era rápido, pero aquel día, le había llegado finalmente su hora. Llevábamos mucho tiempo siguiéndolo hasta que por fin lo encontramos en Amsterdam. Y digo llevábamos porque aquella mañana, no me encontraba sola, el Soldado de Invierno, alias, Bucky Barnes -claro está, que por ese tiempo, aun no sabía quien era- estaba conmigo.  
Hacía un frío increíble. Por la noche había helado y al abrir aquel día la ventana, un frío helado entró en el cuarto.  
-Que frío- murmuro mientras vuelvo a cerrarla.  
Tapo el resto de mi cuerpo que queda al aire con cuidado y me vuelvo hacia la cama. Bucky aun dormía después de la noche de sexo que habíamos tenido. Empezaba a gustarme aquello. Bucky era bueno en la cama y juntos éramos los mejores asesinos. Aunque ¿lo mejor de todo? Que ninguno se había enamorado.  
¿Por qué no decirlo? Me gustaban las misiones en las que ambos trabajábamos juntos.  
Aprovecho que él duerme y me meto en la ducha. El objetivo saldría a las diez del hotel para encontrarse con un contacto. Juntos volarían fuera del país hacia Estados Unidos. En el trayecto, el coche sufriría un pequeño problema del que ya nos habíamos ocupado y los pillaríamos en el acto. Parecería un accidente, solo que el accidente se volvería mortal para ambos. Cuando salgo, Bucky está preparado.  
-Media hora para que salga- me dice mientras observa por la ventana.  
-El coche está preparado para seguirles- respondo acercándome junto a él en la ventana- ¿Tienes todo?  
Bucky gira su rostro, nuestros ojos se encuentran un momento antes de seguir hacia el maletín de la cómoda. Dos pistolas nueve milímetros, la pistola más general del mundo; ametralladora, silenciadores y el brazo metálico de Bucky. Se podría decir que iba a ser un trabajo rápido si no había problemas.  
-Lo de anoche estuvo bien- me dice de repente.  
-Nada de enamoramientos, ¿recuerdas?- le bromeo.  
-No he dicho nada de amor- responde él con acento pronunciado.  
-Ya…- sonrío, pongo mi mano en su pecho, recorriendo el filo de su chaqueta hasta que llego al filo metálico de su brazo- Como si te creyera suficientemente bueno para mí. Sueñas, soldado.  
Bucky me sonríe, pero pronto, nuestra atención se gira hacia el objetivo. Sale un cuarto de hora antes del hotel y fuera, observamos que alguien le está esperando. Debe de ser el contacto, aunque este no viene solo. Alguien más sale del coche. No le vemos la cara, pero sabemos que su presencia solo es mala señal. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha rápidamente si no queremos perder la oportunidad.  
Salimos corriendo, tomando las cosas a nuestro paso. Estamos cerca de la escalera de servicios. El soldado de Invierno entra primero, engancha la cuerda y en un par de segundos, bajamos unos vente metros y salimos por la puerta trasera del hotel, donde nos espera el coche. Yo iré conduciendo, mientras Bucky montará la guarda en el copiloto con el arma preparada. Creíamos que se reuniría con una persona, no con dos. El plan puede salir mal si no nos damos prisa.  
Salimos detrás del coche objetivo a penas un minuto después. Soy rápida y con el localizador que lleva me es fácil encontrarlo por las calles. Mantengo mi espacio. Hasta que no tomen la carretera secundaria, nada más salir de la ciudad no funcionará el dispositivo para bloquear el coche y que se estrelle en medio del bosque, asique tenemos tiempo. Tiempo también para saber qué hacer si todo aquello falla.  
-¿Quién es el otro tipo?- Bucky me pregunta.  
Lo miro un segundo, tiene su “careta” puesta ya para no ser reconocido.  
-No lo sé- respondo- No nos dijeron nada y por lo que sabía, solo iba a presentarse uno, el contacto- estoy tranquila, sé que aunque se nos haya presentado un improvisto de última hora, nada de aquello impedirá que terminemos aquella mañana con el objetivo.  
-Cinco minutos para salir de la ciudad. ¿Seguro que funcionara?  
-¿Es el cielo azul?- aquella pregunta me ofendía- Lo conseguiremos, tranquilo.  
Pasamos la salida y tomo el indicador del aparato. Va a fallar en menos de un minuto, asique le indico al Soldado de Invierno que se prepare. En nada se va a liar y con aquella nueva sorpresa, quien sabe como va a salir la cosa.  
Como prevemos, el coche toma la carretera secundaria. Observo de nuevo el indicador, treinta segundos para que falle asique, aprieto un poco más el acelerador y en nada, estamos a penas a unos metros del coche. Nos ven y aceleran un poco, sin embargo, cuando el marcador ya llega a cero, lo inevitable pasa y el coche empieza a girar sin control hasta que sale disparado hacia un pequeño deslizamiento donde vuelca.  
Miro al soldado que aunque no le vea la cara, sé que sonríe. ¿A caso dudaba?  
Salimos enseguida, pero cuando a penas estamos por acercarnos, sale literalmente disparado del coche. Literalmente, es un tipo con alas, quien nos empieza a disparar. Tanto Bucky como yo, nos deslizamos de nuevo detrás de nuestro coche. Levanto el maletero y saco mis armas. Que ni se piensen que van a poder con nosotros.  
Observo el coche. EL tipo de antes, rubio y extremadamente fuerte está sacando al tipo del coche. Cuando le veo la cara, es cuando finalmente lo reconozco. Aun no ha tomado su escudo ni nada, pero sé que es él: Capitán América. El famoso soldado creado por el gobierno estadounidense y que liberó la Alemania nazi y la Alemania de Hidra. Toda una leyenda, una leyenda que caería aquel día también y yo me encargaría de hacerlo.  
Miro a Bucky y le señalo para que se ocupe del tipo, que se escapa, yo mantendría ocupado al Capitán mientras tanto.  
-¿Y el de las alas?- señala Bucky.  
-Como si no pudieras con él.  
Le acerco uno de los ganchos remotos y Bucky sale de su escondite. El soldado con alas le empieza a disparar, pero el Soldado de Invierno es bueno y le lanza el gancho. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bucky está corriendo detrás del objetivo mientras el soldado que volaba les persigue. Lo hará bien, sé que lo hará.  
Yo, por el otro lado, tengo trabajo que hacer.  
-¡Sam!- le grita el Capitán- Cuidado…  
Empieza a perseguirlos, pero ni que se crea que va a llegar muy lejos.  
-¿Dónde vas, guapo?- empiezo a dispararle y el Capitán Rogers reacciona.  
Pone su escudo delante de él. Por ahora, tendrá que estar ocupado conmigo.  
Aunque he de decir, que es bueno. Pelea bien y se mueve con gran agilidad. A penas llega a darme fuerte una o dos veces, pero las veces que me da, noto que la fama que le procede al Capitán no es ninguna broma. El super suero que le inyectaron trabaja bien en su cuerpo. América, en contra de la idea del super soldado ideal de Alemania, cuando fueron ellos quienes crearon uno.  
Que ironía, ¿verdad?  
Bueno, aunque más ironía es que el Capitán creyera que podría vencerme. Porque había un pequeño secreto que no conocía: yo también tenía ese suero.  
-No quiero hacerte daño- me dice.  
-Como si pudieras hacérmelo- me río en su cara mientras cargo mi brazalete, solo tengo que esperar mi momento exacto.  
-¿Por qué queréis matarlo?  
Me río, ¿de verdad me lo pregunta?  
Le golpeo en las costillas con tal fuerza que consigo aturdirlo un poco. Es mi oportunidad de poder aturdirlo más para por fin terminar con la vida del Capitán América. Pongo mi muñequera al máximo y voy a golpear cuando me ve y me bloque con una llave.  
Quedo literalmente atrapada entre sus brazos y no en una forma muy romántica. Su brazo por debajo de mi axila y agarrándome el hombro que le viene en diagonal mientras que con la otra mano aprieta más debajo de mi muñeca para que no pueda moverla y darle con el blaster que llevo incorporado.  
-Eres la Viuda Negra, ¿verdad?  
Vaya, al final me había reconocido, que sorpresa.  
-Los autógrafos para después.  
Golpeo su rodilla con mi pierna y aprovechando el momento de debilidad, cabezazo y cuando me doy cuenta, ya me he deshecho de él. Se aturde un poco y es mi momento, voy a golpear cuando literalmente, el tipo de las alas viene volando. No sé como lo hace con una sola ala, pero me alza y termino estrellada contra el capó del coche.   
-Joder- ahora si que no les perdonaba.  
-Sam- dice el Capitán Rogers.  
-Vámonos, Steve.- su voz es triste, ¿lo consiguió?- Está muerto.- Sí, sabía que podría contar con Bucky.  
Tenía que irme ahora yo si no quería joder la misión. Estaba muerto, era lo que necesitábamos hacer. Ya me reuniría con Bucky después. Por ahora, lo de matar al Capitán América quedaría para otra ocasión.  
Tomo uno de los electrodos que crean una especie de bomba eléctrica y la lanzo. Tendría que darme tiempo suficiente como para poder desaparecer.  
Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy de nuevo camino hacia Amsterdam. Con el orgullo un poco dolido, podría haberme ocupado perfectamente de Rogers, pero por ahora, lo dejaríamos así. Tenía que volver al hotel, esperar a que el Soldado de Invierno volviera y después salir del país lo más rápido posible para no levantar sospechas. Aunque creo que por ahora, se sabría perfectamente lo que habría pasado. Quizás, si explicaba que había conseguido pelear con el Capitán, no llegara mucha represalia.  
Cuando llego a la habitación, me tiro literalmente sobre la cama. Sí, no es que sea mucho de asesina, pero hasta los asesinos tenemos nuestros límites. Miro el teléfono, no hay todavía noticia de Bucky. Seis horas más. Seis horas y después tendría que desaparecer. Solo esperaba poder encontrármelo una vez más antes de tener que irme corriendo literalmente de la ciudad.  
Me meto en el baño y miro mi rostro en el espejo.   
La pelea no me ha dejado demasiado mal. Un pequeño corte en la mejilla y el pómulo un poco. ¿Lo bueno de ser mujer? Que te lo puedes ocultar con un poco de maquillaje. ¿Por qué creían muchos que los agentes nunca me cogían?   
¡Crack!   
Distingo perfectamente el ruido, es el sonido de la puerta. Alguien a entrado y si no ha hecho ruido, es porque no es alguien que conozca. Abro la cisterna del wáter y saco la pistola de repuesto que tengo allí guardada. Lugar extraño para guardarlo, pero en momentos como estos, sirve para mucho.  
Me quedo escuchando, no se escucha ningún ruido más, pero si que escucho pasos. Está cerca, asique, me posiciono delante de la puerta del baño y cuento hacia atrás. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.  
Pego la patada más fuerte que puedo y me sorprende cuando al apuntar, encuentro a nada más y nada menos que al Capitán Rogers. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? Aunque la pregunta es ¿por qué está allí? Yo no le digo nada, lo miro y veo como poco a poco alza sus manos y tira su escudo. Podría matarlo fácilmente si pudiera, ¿qué estaba haciendo entonces en aquel lugar? No creo que quisiera morir.  
-Capitán Rogers, ¿tan poco agradece la vida?  
-No me vas a matar- responde con seguridad.  
-¿Y por qué está tan seguro?  
-Porque si lo hubieras querido, ya lo hubieras hecho- ahí tenía razón- Vengo a pedir tu ayuda.  
-¿MI ayuda?- aquello era nuevo, pienso aun apuntándole.- ¿Por qué?  
-Porque trabajas con él, ¿verdad? El soldado de invierno- vale, aquello ya me interesaba más, asique bajo el arma- Su nombre verdadero es James “Bucky” Barnes- no digo nada- Es mi amigo y necesito encontrarlo.  
Era su amigo y necesitaba encontrarlo… Interesante, Capitán.  
Quizás, pudiéramos hacer algo juntos.


	2. Ayuda al Capitán América

CAPÍTULO 2:  
-¿Y por qué crees que te ayudaría a encontrarlo?  
-No lo creo- responde con sinceridad.  
-Acabo de matar a alguien quien teníais que proteger.  
Y de repente, por su gesto, sé que hay algo que no dice. Me quedo mirándole, ¿de verdad Capitán América a infringido las normas? Aquello era algo que no todos los días podías vivir para verlo.  
Quizás el Capitán no fuera tan perfecto como la gente lo quería pintar.  
Interesante.  
-Es una larga historia.  
-Hay tiempo- respondo.  
Me giro, guardo las armas, aunque las mantengo cerca. Siempre hay que tener cuidado porque incluso el aliado más repentino, puede ser a veces tu mayor enemigo. Era Capitán América, el llamado enemigo del país. ¿Quién no me decía que la razón por la que estuviera allí era para ganarse mi confianza y hacer lo que yo quería hacer con él, matarme? Por ahora, andaríamos con cuidado.  
El Capitán Rogers me observa en todo momento. No toma el escudo, lo que me hace pensar que quiere que confíe en él. Yo me echo mientras contra la pared. Le observo, no iba a hacer nada mientras que no me dijera algo más.  
-¿Y bien?- vuelvo a preguntar.  
-Sería mejor que no lo contara.  
-Me he enfrentado a cosas peores- le advierto- Esto no será nada más que otra piedra en el camino- además, en la situación actual, él tenía más que perder que yo.  
-Shield vendría por ti.  
-¿Y por ti no?- ahí sabía que tenía razón- Además, que tu amigo vigile desde la otra azotea, no es que sea una buena estrategia.  
La ventana estaba abierta y en el momento que le había apuntado, lo había visto al otro lado. Supongo que estaría volando si el Soldado de Invierno no se hubiera cargado su aparatito.  
Rogers se ríe. Tiene una sonrisa bonita, aunque no sé si se ríe por algo que he dicho yo o que le ha dicho su amigo por el pinganillo que lleva. Demasiado se a prevenido para una sola charla amistosa, en mi opinión.  
-Sam me está diciendo que debes de ser bruja para notar todo lo que has dicho.  
-Solo observo- era la verdad.  
Camino hacia la ventana, el chico, Sam me mira desde el otro lado. Lo sonrío antes de cerrar las persianas. Si tanto confiaba en que le podría ayudar, incluso que le podría llevar hasta el Soldado de Invierno, que lo demostrara.  
-Déjame recapitular entonces- le respondo- Has venido solo a un país con tu amigo, el avión para recuperar a tu amigo. Eso sin que Shield, déjame adivinar, sepa nada de todo lo que estás haciendo. ¿Me dejo algo?  
Rogers se vuelve en sí, camina hacia mí. Se acerca mucho, una manera de intimidar. No toca, intimida, pero deja entender que lo que está diciendo es verdad.  
-Conozco tu historia, sé que fuiste un proyecto al igual que Bucky- íbamos bien hasta ese momento- Por favor, ayúdame. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer el bien en tu vida, aunque sea por una sola vez, ¿no lo harías?  
Pienso en decirle que no. El no sabe nada de mi historia, mi historia no es tan fantástica como la de él. Sin embargo, hay algo en él que me hace confiar en él. Quizás trabajar con el enemigo no sea lo mejor, después de todo. Él es el enemigo número uno de la KGB, incluso de Hydra. Trabajar con él, con el enemigo, iba a ser una cosa que podría poner mi propia vida en peligro. Además, estaba la cosa del Soldado.  
Tendría que pensarlo.   
También estaba algo que hasta en aquel momento casi se me había olvidado: seguramente ya habrían visto que el Capitán y yo estábamos reunidos. Alguien ya habría informado y seguramente, un ejército se dirigiría hacia aquella habitación en aquel momento. Le daría mi respuesta, pero no en aquel instante. Todavía no.  
-Ya hablaremos- es lo único que le digo.  
-Esa no es una respuesta.  
-Es la respuesta que obtendrás por ahora.  
El Capitán no me responde, escucha algo por su pinganillo y salta hacia la ventana. De repente escucho ruido, el de muchos pasos. El suero me había desarrollado el oído y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba pasando. Demasiado tarde, estaban allí.  
-Alguien viene- el Capitán Rogers me avisa.  
Pero yo ya he reaccionado. Tomo el famoso escudo, todavía puesto en contra de la cama y corriendo hacia él, lo pongo entre los dos antes de que una especie de explosión nos saque a los dos por la ventana. Es rápido, pero más rápido es el Capitán cuando me toma y girando, hace que caigamos sobre el escucho. Duele, pero no hay tiempo para resentirse porque el enemigo nos persigue.  
Abro los ojos, sus ojos son los primeros que veo.  
-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta.  
-Aparta…  
Tomo de nuevo el escudo antes de que una ráfaga de disparos nos llegue. Me han visto y podría asegurar perfectamente que en aquel momento, debo de ser oficialmente un enemigo para la agencia. Tengo que deshacerme de él.  
-Corred y no paréis- le digo llevándomelo hacia el primer coche que veo- Ya.  
-Pero..  
-¡Corred!- les ordeno.  
Si me pillaban a mi no me matarían, me llevarían primero para preguntarme y luego, con un poco de suerte, me matarían.   
Rogers me observa y tras un momento, le habla a Sam que ya ha empezado a contratacar:  
-Sam, tenemos que irnos- silencio mientras le responde- Ya.- le vuelve a ordenar- las balas no paran y no tengo arma para defenderme, al menos, eso pienso- Natasha- no era mi nombre, pero vale- Toma.  
Le miro, es un arma. En aquel momento, no es que pueda negarla.  
-Corred- Dios, ¿qué hacían aun allí?  
El Capitán sale corriendo y el fuego se dirige ahora hacía él. Eso me da una oportunidad para observar. Solo son dos con metralletas K-9. Con el de la derecha puedo enseguida cuando salgo de mi escondite y mientras corro hacia la fachada del hotel de nuevo, lo abato. Cae por el hueco de la habitación hasta el capó del coche que había aparcado, estrellándose literalmente contra él.  
Entro al hotel y busco la escaleras de emergencias que habíamos utilizado antes. La gente corre aterrada de un lado a otro, lo que me ayuda a entrar sin llamar mucho la atención entre los presentes. Gracias a Dios, no me había quitado la muñequera antes de que todo esto pasara, asique lanzo un gancho que me lleva rápidamente hasta la habitación cuando están a punto de salir los que quedaban en la habitación. No eran dos, si no tres.  
Va a estar interesante, si digo la verdad.  
Me lanzo hacia el primero cuando saca una navaja. ¿De verdad? Aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que parecía. Aunque eso pensaba. El tipo es rápido y se lanza para atravesarme, pero lo paro a duras penas. Le agarro la muñeca, el cuchillo vuela hacia su mano libre. Le doy un cabezazo, pero es de mente dura, porque no funciona y recibo un feo corte en el costado.   
Hasta ahí había llegado, subo la electricidad del taser de mi muñeca, haciendo que suelte la navaja cuando nota la electrocución; y haciéndole una llave, lo tiro al suelo en el momento que el otro me dispara. Deslizo mi cuerpo y cuelgo el cuerpo del enemigo contra el mío. Para las balas y me da tiempo a lanzarme contra él. Lo distraigo y le arrebato la pistola. Dos tiros son suficientes para acabar con su vida. Ahora solo me queda el tercero del que no tengo vista de él. ¿Dónde está? No se podía haber escapado.  
Asomo mi cabeza por el hueco que ha dejado la explosión. Lo veo corriendo a través de la multitud. Necesito una pistola mejor y, por suerte, ellos mismos me han dejado un rifle de francotirador. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez, pero…¡Bam! El tipo cae enseguida contra el suelo. Aun tenía la habilidad en mí.  
Respiro tranquila, aunque no mucho cuando noto mi costado empapado en sangre. El corte había sido peor de lo que creía y sale mucha sangre.  
Cojo una camisa y la ato como pueda a mi cuerpo. Los cuerpos de policía se están acercando al lugar y si no quiero que me pillen, debo de salir rápidamente de allí. Asique, como puedo, tomo las armas que no hayan tomado ellos ya, y salvando la poca ropa que tengo viva después de la explosión; salgo corriendo por la parte trasera del hotel al tiempo que los coches de policía van llegando.  
Desde luego, a ayuda de Bucky en aquel momento habría sido buena. Sobre todo, porque al parecer, él era la clave en todo esto. Por ahora, tendría que valerme por mi misma. Primero, era lo primero: tenía que salir de las calles principales.  
Me meto por el guetto de la ciudad. Sin dinero, pasaporte y malherida, pocas cosas, me quedaban por hacer, si decía la verdad. Tenía que buscar primero a alguien que me curara y con los contactos que tenía “desaparecidos”. No sabía exactamente a donde ir y desde luego, acudir a un hospital no era una de las opciones. Levanto la camisa un poco, por debajo de la chaqueta que me puse y veo que la camisa que me había puesto para parar un poco la hemorragia se había vuelto de blanco a rojo. Respiro tranquila, no debía de perder a compostura.  
Levanto la mirada cuando me compongo y lo veo. Es a través del espejo retrovisor de uno de los coches aparcados. Alguien me sigue. “mierda” pienso. Palmo el arma de mi bolsillo, no tengo ni idea de las balas que tengo encima. Solo esperaba que solo fuera él.  
Camino rápida, como puedo. Miro los lugares para perderlo, pero no tengo ni una oportunidad. Lo mejor será meterme en el callejón más cercano que tenga y hacerle frente. Si tenía que morir aquel día, que al menos fuese peleando. Asique, cuando me giro en el primer callejón, saco el arma y me preparo. Como no, el tipo me sigue, espero un par de metros, suficientes para evitar que no se de la vuelta y se escape.  
Respiro profundamente, agarro mi lado y me preparo a disparar cuando todo ocurre muy rápido.  
Alguien me toma y hace de escudo entre el que me perseguía y yo mientras escucho un forcejeo. Cuando todo vuelve a la realidad, el tipo está en el suelo, abatido, pero vivo y el Capitán Rogers camina hacia mí. Observo y veo que el que me acaba de salvar la vida a sido el tal Sam, el tipo de las alas.  
-De nada- dice este, aunque yo a penas he dicho nada.  
-¿Estás bien?- el capitán se acerca, observa mi chaqueta.- Te han herido.  
-Os dije que os marcharais- aquello solo hacía empeorar las cosas.  
-Sí, de nada por salvarte, por cierto- miro al tal Sam, ¿de verdad me estaba reprochando?- Te dije Steve, que era mala idea.  
-Déjanos ayudarte. No durarás mucho así.  
El Capitán ignora por completo a su amigo. Rogers me mira, espera mi respuesta.  
-Tenemos que irnos entonces, rápido.  
¿Por qué no aceptar la idea? Era desde luego, bajo mi punto de vista, mala. Estaba literalmente con el enemigo. Era buena y si me las arreglaba, después podía decir que era para sacar información del enemigo. Además, en la situación en la que estaba, muchas optativas no es que me quedaran. Había perdido mucha sangre y empezaba a notar que me estaba mareando. No iba a llegar rápido ni viva a ningún lado sin ayuda.  
Asique, ¿por qué no dejar mi vida en las manos del enemigo?  
Rogers y Sam me dirigen entre las calles hacia una especie de hostal de mala pinta de la ciudad. Allí, al parecer, se habían establecido. Yo le sigo, pero estoy cada vez peor y literalmente, el Capitán América termina llevándome hacia la habitación. Desde luego, no una situación en la que pensaría que me vería un día.  
-Tráeme el botiquín, Sam. Está en el baño.  
Rogers enseguida empieza a dar las ordenes a su amigo cuando entramos en la habitación. Es pequeña, a penas sé como caben las dos camas y la cómoda. Hay un baño y una ventana que da directamente a la calle. El escudo está sobre una de las camas. Desde luego, el perfecto lugar para vigilar, al parecer.  
A mi me deja sobre la cama en la que no está el escudo, aunque termino tendida sobre ella. Me duele y a penas tengo fuerza para contenerme.  
-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer, Steve?  
-Alemania y la segunda guerra mundial me han enseñado un par de cosas- lo miro, me quedo callado- Sabré hacerlo.  
Rogers me mira por un segundo. Sus ojos azules se fijan en mí un momento antes de dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa. Sam lo mira, sé que en lo más profundo de su alma, seguramente estará deseando que me dejara morir.  
-¿Por qué me vas a salvar?  
Tengo que preguntarlo cuando Sam se acerca finalmente con el botiquín.  
-Créeme que no eres la única que piensa lo mismo- dice Sam, aunque de nuevo, su amigo vuelve a ignorarlo- Yo iré mientras a preparar nuestra salida de aquí. ¿Seguro que podrás solo?  
-No creo que nadie nos siga hasta aquí- dice este sacando las cosas para poder curarme- Además, ya nos ocupamos también antes de los que nos perseguían- me quedo callada, no digo nada más- Ve. Cuanto antes salgamos, mejor.  
Sam nos da una última mirada a los dos. De nuevo, su disconformidad ante lo que está haciendo su amigo, pero finalmente, se marcha, dejándonos a los dos a solas.  
Steve prepara todo y con guantes incluidos, me quita la chaqueta, desliza mi camisa con cuidado y me quita la camisa ensangrentada del lado. Yo no quiero ni mirar, pero al juzgar por su cara, la cosa es mala. Alzo mi brazo por encima de mi cabeza, dejándome caer sobre él. Respiro profundamente y por unos instantes, nos mantenemos en silencio mientras él me cura. Lo observo.  
Está concentrado en lo que hace, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Lo hace rápido, tiene soltura en lo que hace. Va con cuidado, pero muy profesionalmente. Se nota que quiere hacerlo bien, pero sigo sin saber por qué, a alguien que es su enemigo, le va a salvar la vida. Peleamos, el Soldado de invierno, que ahora, al parecer, era Bucky; había matado a quien protegían. Aunque eso era otra cosa, o estaban oficialmente allí. ¿Por qué? Creía que todos los perros de Shield eran siempre unos lameculos.  
Era hora de empezar a preguntar.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
-¿A qué te refieres?- con un algodón retoca la herida cuando lo que me unta sobre la herida me escuece y reacciono- Lo siento.  
-¿Os trae Shield?  
-No.  
-¿No venís en misión oficial?  
-¿Importa?  
-Podría caer en vuestra trampa y creer que vienes por tu amigo cuando vienes a acabar conmigo y con él.- el Capitán sonríe, terminándome de limpiar la herida- ¿O a caso estoy diciendo lo que no es?  
-Tienes razón, en realidad, pero la historia es más larga de lo que crees.  
Levanta la mirada un momento. Lo observo mientras nuestra mirada permanece en contacto con la otra.  
-Te dije que tenía tiempo- de nuevo, vuelve a sonreírme.  
-Digamos que lo que piense Shield sobre Bucky me importa… una mierda- vaya, aquello si que era una sorpresa para mí.  
-Sabes quien soy- vuelvo a recordarle, y asiente- ¿Por qué entonces confías tan ciegamente en mí?  
Steve para un momento en mi herida, no levanta la mirada, pero cuando lo hace, lo hace con semblante serio. Se queda mirándome:  
-Wanda Maximoff- la recordaba- Sakovia, estabas allí verdad.  
-Eso fue hace tiempo- un año había pasado de aquello- ¿Qué tiene que ver?  
-Me contó lo que hiciste por ella. No creo que seas mala.  
-No sabes nada de mí- respondo enseguida- Nunca des nada por sentada.  
-Si lo fueras, ya me habrías matado con el arma que aun reposa en tu bolsillo- quedo mirándole- ¿O no es verdad?  
En una cosa tenía razón y era en la que si quisiera, ya lo hubiera matado. Sin embargo, no lo había echo. Aunque si digo la verdad, ni yo sabía por qué no lo había hecho todavía. ¿Por qué no lo había matado? No lo sé. Había algo desde luego que me intrigaba sobre él. ¿El qué? No lo sabía, pero había algo. Algo que parecía querer descubrir. Además, ¿y si lo llevaba vivo? ¿Valdría más su cabeza de aquella manera?  
-¿Y qué gano yo si os ayudo?- tenía que volver a recordarles- Recuerda que trabajo para el enemigo.   
-Podrías hacerlo con nosotros- ¿trabajar para Shield?  
Aquello si que era algo que nunca antes había pensado.  
-Ya, claro- llego incluso a reírme.- Yo no soy buena, Capitán América- le vuelvo a recordar- Me crearon para matar y es lo único que sé hacer.  
-Todo el mundo tiene su elección- me recuerda, señalándome el hilo para coser la herida- No hay anestesia.  
-Hazlo sin más- uno de los efectos del suero que nos pusieron en el projecto Viuda Negra, no sientes nada, ayuda a la hora de combatir.- Y al menos, en mi situación, no hay elección, Rogers. Ya te dije, fui creada.  
-Al igual que yo.- prosigue- pero incluso yo tuve mis elecciones- responde en voz melancólica, casi en un susurro- Todo el mundo tiene su elección y a mi me dieron la elección de abandonar a mi amigo por la patria una vez. No voy a hacerlo dos veces.  
Aquello era profundo, pero no creo que valiera para mí también. Los dos fuimos creados, pero la vida de cada uno es distinta.  
Termina de coserme y noto su mano sobre mi costado, unos centímetros por arriba de la herida. Se ha quitado el guante y noto su tacto. Es suave, cálido al contraste del mío. No me mira, está atento a la herida para saber si ha hecho su trabajo como era debido; asique aprovecho para mirarlo sin que él lo sepa.  
¿Quién me iba a decir que un día estaría en aquella posición?  
-Esto está.  
-Lo haré.- le respondo- Ayudaré al Capitán América.


	3. Peligro con El Capitán

CAPÍTULO 3:  
Debo de haberme quedado dormida, porque cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, es totalmente de noche. A penas hay luz en la habitación. La luz de la luna entra directamente a través de la ventana de la habitación del motel.  
La habitación del motel.  
Recuerdo entonces donde estoy y mi primera reacción es la de tomar un arma, pero no tengo ninguna cerca y cuando me doy cuenta, lo único que me encuentro cara a cara es a Sam que, con una mano levantada, me acerca un cubo de comida china para llevar.  
-Tranquila, pequeña asesina, que hemos firmado una tregua, ¿recuerdas?  
“Lo haré” las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. Hacía un par de horas que había aceptado la proposición del Capitán América para encontrar al Soldado de Invierno que, al parecer, era su amigo.  
-¿He quedado dormida?- tomo la comida, tengo hambre y por ahora, tendremos que aparentar que confiamos en ellos.  
-Hace seis horas. El Capitán está fuera, preparando las cosas para marcharnos.- responde Sam, volviendo a la mesa donde parece tener su cena- ¿Sabes que podía haberte matado si hubiera querido?  
-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?  
Le pregunto directamente, no le tengo miedo. Además, si me quisiera muerta, ya lo habría hecho. No se hubiera dedicado a decirme que ha tenido la oportunidad para matarme. Conozco a la gente como él.  
-Por el Capitán- responde simplemente- Solo por él.  
Abro la caja que tengo entre las manos. Son fideos chinos con verduras, empiezo a comer rápidamente. Que sea una asesina no significa que no me estuviera muriendo de hambre después de un día sin casi poder comer. Y sin olvidar que había estado a punto de morirme por la herida que me habían hecho.  
-¿Por qué habéis acudido a mí?- pregunto, quiero información.  
-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.  
Lo observo, en su gesto también indica lo mismo que sus palabras. Es alguien que solo sigue ordenes, aunque no las entienda. Al parecer, solo hacía lo que el Capitán América le estaba ordenando.  
-¿Tampoco sabes nada?- Sam no responde, removiendo su comida- Solo sigues órdenes… como no.  
Sam me dedica una mirada asesina, aunque ni piense que me va a afectar aquello. Estoy la verdad muy entretenida con la comida. Aunque la verdad es que tan pronto se hace el silencio, noto la tensión del momento. Ninguno sabemos nada, y ambos tenemos el mismo punto de conexión, Rogers.  
Esto iba a ser interesante.  
El Capitán no aparece cuando termino de comer, asique me levanto y dirijo hacia el cuarto de baño ante la mirada atenta de Sam.  
-Solo me voy a ver la herida.  
Solo es en ese momento que me deja sola. Y en verdad, era lo que me iba a ver. Ya está casi curada, el suero funciona rápido y en un par de horas podría hasta quitarme los puntos de sutura de la herida.  
Respiro un momento. Observo mi rostro en el espejo. Estoy cansada, lo veo en mi mirada. Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme lo que todo el mundo sensato se preguntaría en aquel momento “¿qué haces?” Estaba arriesgando todo lo que era, todo lo que había sido, ¿por qué? ¿Para llevar a un enemigo hacia un aliado quien decía ser un amigo, alguien de la infancia? ¿Alguien que podía hacerle recuperar la cordura?  
Aquello era la mayor gilipollez que había hecho en mi vida.  
Gilipollez que me iba a costar la vida.  
Escucho ruido y acto seguido, una voz que me resulta familiar. El Capitán ha vuelto y nada más llega, intercambia unas palabras con Sam y acto seguido me llama.   
Abro poco a poco, me espera casi al otro lado de la habitación. Sam no está.  
-He traído algo de ropa, para que no llames la atención- me mira, señala la cama, donde hay unos vaqueros, camisa y chaqueta- Una ofrenda de paz.  
-Ya…  
No digo nada, me acerco a la cama y tomo la ropa. Sin embargo, durante el camino de ida y vuelta al cuarto de baño, noto que no aparta la mirada de mí. ¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Qué ocurre?- voy directa.  
-¿Cómo va la herida?  
-Bien…  
Aquello era demasiado raro si decía la verdad.  
-Está bien… Te espero aquí. Sam se ha ido adelantando hacia el avión. Quizás mientras nos vamos nosotros, podamos ir hablando sobre qué hacemos a partir de ahora.  
No digo nada. Es raro, simplemente, la sitación, todo es muy raro. ¿El tipo de rareza no lo sé? Es… simplemente… raro.  
A los pocos minutos, salgo ya completamente cambiada. Meto la camisa en el agua del váter. Si alguien consigue encontrar la ropa, lo más primordial era que no encontraran rastro de ADN y con toda la mierda que tenía aquella agua, ADN era lo que menos conseguirían encontrar.  
Rogers me espera asomado en la ventana. Le observo, me doy cuenta de que no hay rastro por ningún lado de su escudo. Creía que los dos eran uno.  
-Preparada- el Capitán se vuelve, sonríe.- ¿Ahora qué?  
-Bueno, desde que al parecer, todos somos buscados; pensé en irnos de la ciudad, el país quizás.- el plan estaba bien, sin embargo, tenía un pequeño problema.  
-Está bien- le digo- Solo que a ti te reconocerán enseguida y Shield vendrá a por nosotros.  
-Iremos con cuidado.- responde sin preocupación- Estoy abierto a sugerencias también- el soldado de invierno, Bucky; vuelvo a recordar.- Podríamos reunirnos con Bucky ya…- lo sabía.  
-Ya, bueno. Solo hay un problema con ello.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que solo nos reunimos cuando tenemos misiones en común.  
-¿Y es muy a menudo?- quedo mirándole.  
¿De verdad se creía que iba a decirle aquello?  
-El soldado es un fantasma. Lo mismo lo ves un momento que al siguiente, no sabrás donde se ha metido- me acerco a él, me apoyo frente a la ventana, observo la calle- Vamos a tener que hacer algo que no os va a gustar- aunque si lo pensaba mejor- Bueno, no le gustará hacerlo a tu amigo.  
Durante el tiempo que había estado esperando a él y a solas con Sam, lo había pensado. El Soldado y yo habíamos sido compañeros muchos años, pero siempre ero mismo. Año tras año, solo era en las misiones en las que nos tocaba juntos, cuando realmente estábamos juntos.  
Después de que estuviera hecho lo que estuviera hecho, desaparecía. Me recordaba, después de un par de momentos, la asociación se había dado cuenta de que nuestra relación era provechosa y dejaban recordarme.   
Si quería contactar con él antes de que pasara algo o nos dieran una misión, cosa que no pasaría ya que ahora estaba con el Capitán América y me habían visto; teníamos que crear una nueva aventura, una nueva misión. Hacer una historia que llevara al Soldado y al Capitán frente a frente. Solo tenían que dejarme que jugara mi papel y quizás, solo quizás, la cosa podría funcionar. Aunque, claro está, quizás funcionara. O quizás todo aquello terminara siendo la mayor locura del mundo y yo podría terminar muerta, al igual que el Capitán.  
-Habla- me dice.- Haré lo que sea…  
Estaba decidido.  
Sonrío un poco, girando mi mirada hacia la calle. Aunque es entrada la media noche, hay mucho tránsito. La gente camina rápida de un lado a otro y la vida nocturna a penas parece que empieza. Un carro de comida para cerca, aunque cuanto más tiempo lo miro, peor me pongo cuando miro quien hay dentro.  
La conozco, Barbara Morse, aka Mockingbird aka Pájaro burlón. Una antigua agente de Shield caída en desgracia que se había pasado al enemigo. Que estuviera allí no era buena señal. Sobre todo, que no hubiera atacado ya. La conocía, ambas habíamos ido por la misma misión una vez. Conocía su método y sabía que era un arma mortal. ¿Qué hacía allí? No me gustaba.  
-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta el Capitán al ver que no respondo.  
-Tenemos que irnos- le aviso- ¿Dónde está el arma que traía?- Rogers señala la mesa de donde la tomo-Ya.  
Ni siquiera dejo que me pregunte.  
Camino hacia la puerta, y Rogers, tras tomar algo que no llego a ver; me sigue hacia la calle. Me paro un momento para verla. El Pájaro burlón sigue en su puesto, pero si que me sigue con la mirada. No reacciona al ver al Capitán conmigo. Tengo que pensar algo por si algo pasa.  
-Échame la mano por encima y sigue- le ordeno enseguida.  
-¿qué?  
-¡Vamos!-le digo ya tomándolo por la cintura.  
Nos adentramos hacia las calles, busco la principal. Aunque para pasar desapercibidos los suburbios habían ayudado, ahora necesitaba a la gente. Necesitaba mucha multitud para poder deshacernos de ella y, si llegaba el momento, enfrentarme, pero yo solo a ella.  
El Capitán me tiene agarrada fuerte bajo su brazo. Está tenso, pero de alguna manera, confía en lo que yo le he pedido. No dice nada durante un par de calles, pero cuando llegamos a la principal, termina por hacerlo.  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
Miro hacia atrás un poco, la veo seguirnos. “Mierda” pienso.  
-¿Ves a la mujer que nos sigue a las seis en punto?- el Capitán se gira, con cuidado y me asiente- Es un espía y si está aquí significa que tanto a ti, como a mí, nos quieren muertos antes del amanecer.  
-¿Y qué hacemos?  
-Tendremos que separarnos.  
-¿Qué? No…  
Lo paro antes de que diga ninguna tontería.  
Si me separaba de él, podría saber mejor cuales eran sus intenciones. Si seguía al Capitán, era porque venía a por él. Si me seguía, por el contrario, a mí; quería decir que venía por parte de la KGB, lo que significaría, que estaba muerta antes de lo que pensaba. La única manera era separarnos, quisiera el Capitán o no.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tu amiguito?- el Capitán no dice nada.  
Aunque, al decir verdad, no hace falta que diga nada porque antes de que yo le indique que haga lo que sea; él mismo es el que toma la iniciativa y marcha por el lado contrario a donde yo marcho. Respiro profundamente, intentando aclararme. Quizás sea una mala idea todo esto, pero por ahora, es lo que nos queda.  
Dejo pasar un par de minutos antes de girarme para ver si me ha seguido finalmente a mí o al Capitán.   
Desgraciadamente, me sigue a mí. Viene a por mí, pero ni piense que voy a correr de mi destino. Me enfrentaré a ella y que sea lo que la suerte elija para aquel momento. Por lo que cuando paso por al lado de una cafetería, me siento en una de las mesas y espero a ver que haga lo que sea.  
Camina lentamente hacia mí, sentándose en la mesa. Va directa.  
-El Pájaro Burlón- digo con ironía- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo visitar a una amiga?  
Ambas sabíamos que no éramos amigas. Sobre todo, cuando había rivalidad desde el momento que quiso quitarme el título de Viuda Negra en combate y no pudo.  
-No me cuentes un chiste- le respondo tranquila- Ambas sabemos que eres muy mala con las bromas- el Pájaro Burlón ríe, con ironía.- Vamos, ¿qué haces realmente aquí? Ambas sabemos como es la otra, recuerdas.  
-Está bien… No recordaba que estaba tratando con la famosa Viuda Negra- intento quedar como estoy, no reacciono- ¿Por fin te has vendido?  
-Todo y nada, ¿recuerdas?  
-Te hemos visto.  
-Ver no significa lo mismo que saber.  
Voy rápida y mis respuestas parecen satisfacer, al parecer, a la agente. Se queda mirándome, está aún dudosa, pero todo el momento lo único que ha hecho es tranquilizarme. Si no ha hecho nada aún significa que puedo contar con otro día de vida. Al menos, por ahora, no estaré muerta.  
-¿Y qué haces con el Capitán América entonces?  
-¿Te interesa?- pregunto.  
-Para nada- responde rápidamente- Solo que parecíais llevaros muy bien…  
-Tienes que llevarte bien con el enemigo, para saber sus puntos flacos- y no es hasta entonces, que por fin parece empezar a creer que todo va bien por el momento- ¿Qué? ¿A caso dudabas que me pasaría con el enemigo?  
-Pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, agente- me dice esta- ¿Piensas matarlo?  
-Depende de lo que ocurra- mejor que no supiera nada por el momento- ¿Se lo vas a decir a los jefes?  
-¿Debería?  
-¿LO harás?  
El Pájaro Burlón se queda callado. Me mira, sonríe cuando es por el rabillo del ojo que lo observo. ¿No se suponía que tendría que estar a kilómetros ya de aquí? Steve Rogers, aka el Capitán América había vuelto al sitio.   
¿Quién decía que estaba tranquila por el momento?  
-No le diré nada… por ahora- me dice de repente cuando se levanta y se acerca antes de irse- Y dile que para ser un super soldado, se esconde muy mal.  
Se vuelve a girar y lo saluda tal cual. El Capitán no reacciona, aunque la que voy a reaccionar soy yo porque en aquel momento, si que me entran ganas de acabar con el mayor tesoro nacional de todo Estados Unidos.  
-Espera- la paro, ya que estaba allí- El Soldado de Invierno, ¿Dónde está?  
El Pájaro Burlón era un agente que trabajaba más bien como mercenaría, sin embargo, sabía que en más de una ocasión, había trabajado con los que andaban manejando también a Bucky. Quizás, podría ayudar.  
-Sabes que trabajo hecho, soldado fantasma.  
-¿Está bien?  
-¿Por qué tanto interés?  
-Saber, nada más- me levanto para ponerme frente a ella- ¿Muchas misiones? ¿Supongo?  
-¿Quieres hablar con él?   
-Más o menos…  
El Pájaro Burlón resopla con fuerza, me mira y de nuevo al capitán:  
-Nos mantendremos en contacto.  
Es lo último que me responde antes de salir corriendo del lugar.  
Me quedo allí plantada, la observo marcharse. Por ahora, la cosa se ha salvado. Quizás me estén buscando para matarme, pero por el momento, supongo que podría decirse que viviré otro día.  
En relación al Capitán América, puede ser que no viva tanto.  
-Te dije que te marcharas- reprocho enseguida a este cuando me acerco a él.  
-No pensaba dejarte atrás- no estaba ahora para sus tonterías- ¿Qué pasa?  
Me callo, porque por ahora, podía estar cien por cien segura que mientras menos supiera de la situación, mejor. Además, ¿no quería reencontrarse con su amigo? Lo llevaría hasta él. Era lo que quería.  
-Marchémonos- es lo único que le digo mientras comienzo a andar.  
Después de un día tan largo y sintiéndome con las ganas por los suelos, por fin llegamos el Capitán y yo hasta las afueras de la ciudad a penas un par de kilómetros más allá de donde esta mañana habíamos estado peleando.   
El lugar es pequeño, con una caseta que parece estar casi en ruinas. En pocas palabras, un lugar preparado para poder aterrizar despegar fácilmente sin tener problemas. Aunque si decía la verdad, si que había un solo problema. Que en el lugar, no había ningún helicóptero o cosa voladora que nos llevara fuera de la ciudad. Ni siquiera estaba Sam. ¿Qué se suponía que teníamos que hacer ahora?  
Miro al Capitán que como yo, no tiene ni idea.  
-Se suponía que estaría aquí.  
-Pues no están- respondo- A no ser que sea invisible el avión…- incluso bromeo, aunque al Capitán, no le hace gracia.  
Este enseguida saca su teléfono y llama a su compañero que no se lo pilla. O lo habían tomado ya, o algo había pasado. Quedo mirándole, esperando la reacción del capitán a todo aquello.  
-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- no era por dármela de lista, pero seguíamos en peligro lo quisiéramos o no.  
-Solo…- resopla- Tenemos que salir de la ciudad por ahora. Intentaré llamar a Sam mientras salimos.  
-¿Y cómo lo haremos?  
-Pues…  
El Capitán no responde, si no que se marcha hacia la caseta, aquella que parece estar en ruinas. Se mete en ella. Yo espero fuera, bajo las luces de las cuatro farolas que iluminan a duras penas el lugar. No escucho nada, hasta que de repente, el ruido de un motor.  
Lo siguiente que veo es al Capitán, subido en una motocicleta bastante antigua, pero moderna a la vez. Se para delante de mí. Lo observo.  
-¿Te vale?- pregunta.  
-Por ahora…  
Suponía que por el momento, aquella iba a ser nuestra única manera de salir. Lo que fuera por estar lo más lejos de allí.


	4. Haciendo Amistades con el enemigo

CAPÍTULO 4:  
El Capitán conduce hasta que los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a aparecer en el horizonte. Hace frío, pero los rayos del sol parecen calentar un poco la estampa invernal que nos rodea.  
Hace kilómetros y kilómetros que llevamos. Yo voy sentada detrás del Capitán, agarrada a los lados de la moto. Se siente bien estar allí, como si notara una familiaridad un poco confusa. Es un sentimiento raro, pero que gusta a la vez. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que en veinticuatro estaría de matando a un civil a estar montada en la misma moto que el Capitán América? Desde luego, no me lo creería.  
Después de varias horas, el Capitán aparca en la primera gasolinera que encontramos. La reconozco. EL capitán ha ido por carreteras secundarias y ahora mismo estamos a unos cuarenta kilómetros de donde salimos.   
-Voy a llamar a Sam de nuevo.  
Asiento, aunque si el enemigo, o sea, mi lado, lo ha tomado; creo que a estas horas estaría o muerto o pidiendo que lo mataran. Aun así, por intentar que no quedara.  
Yo observo el lugar. A penas hay un tipo con un BMW aparcado, fumándose un cigarrillo, y el tipo que regenta la gasolinera. Miro el coche y la moto, desde luego, nos sería de mejor utilidad que aquella moto. No quería quejarme por no sonar quejica, pero llevaba el culo literalmente helado en aquella moto.  
Quizás, con un poco de suerte, aquel tipo nos la “prestaba”. Solo tenía que esperar a que se marchara o tomársela prestada. Bueno, también contar que el Capitán aceptara.  
-No contesta, esto es raro-el Capitán Rogers vuelve cuando me toma mirando el coche- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada- respondo, aunque algo en mí necesita ver su reacción- Solo pensaba en tomar “prestado” el coche de ese tipo.  
El Capitán observa el vehículo y enseguida sabe a lo que me refiero.  
-No vas a robar el coche de ese tío.  
-¿Por qué no? TU contacto, Sam, no te lo coge. Si no ha sido tomado por el enemigo, por ahora, eso, no te responde. Además, no pienso seguir congelándome el culo en eso.  
Estaba muy bien la moto, que no me tomara a mal. Era casi de mi estilo, pero en aquel momento, necesitaba velocidad y calor en vez de frío y viento. Iba a tomar ese coche lo quisiera él o no.  
-Natasha, no puedes hacer lo que te vengan en gana.  
Sonrío. ¿Qué no podía hacerlo?  
-Perdona, ¿tienes fuego?- me acerco al tipo, preguntándole en el neerlandés mejor que sé- Bonito carro, por cierto.  
-Gracias- como no, el tipo no puede evitar mis encantos- Un momento.  
Mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca entre otras cosas, las llaves del coche. Observo que el capitán me mira. Iba a hacerlo lo quisiera él o no.  
-¿Sabes?- le vuelvo a decir en el idioma- Mejor me quedo con esto.  
Un golpe en el la zona de entre la clavícula y el cuello y un golpe tras la cabeza. El tipo estaría durmiendo durante un par de varias horas. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien abrigado.   
Le tomo las llaves, la cartera para tomar el dinero y me vuelvo hacia el capitán.  
-¿Nos vamos?- le digo dirigiéndome hacia el coche.  
-LO que has hecho es un delito- como no, me va a recriminar.  
-¿Y quién me va a parar? ¿Tú?  
Era, en cierta manera, un reto y una burla. No me había retenido, quizás, hasta fuera una prueba, lo podía tomar como tal. Había aceptado ayudarle, pero en cierta manera, sentía que lo iba a ayudar para saber el por qué quería que lo ayudara. Éramos literalmente enemigos. ¿Por qué no había acabado conmigo cuando había tenido la opción? No me cuadraba.  
Sorprendentemente, el Capitán se sube conmigo en el coche, hecha su escudo en la parte trasera del coche; y aunque no le gusta lo que acabo de hacer, aprieto el acelerador de aquella máquina y salimos literalmente despedidos hacia la carretera una vez más. Aquello si que era comodidad.  
-¿Ves? Mejor que tu moto.  
-No es mía- responde mirándome- Aunque SHIELD se sentirá mal al perderla.  
-De SHIELD- aquello era nuevo- Vaya noticia- lo que me volvía a recordar- A todo esto, ¿qué pasa entre tu y SHIELD?- la carretera es larga y solitaria, teníamos tiempo para poder hablar las cosas.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Estás solo- respondo recordándole la situación- Con un solo acompañante que ha desaparecido y, al parecer, vas en contra de las órdenes de la academia a la que sirves. ¿Me dejo atrás algo?  
-No- este sonríe, al parecer, el hace gracia.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Ya te dije que es una larga historia.  
-Y yo que hay tiempo.  
El capitán resopla.  
-No vas a dejarlo ir, ¿verdad?  
Ya sabía él perfectamente que no lo iba a dejar hasta que me contara algo. Ahora mismo, estábamos solos y, aunque le había dicho que le ayudaría, no le había dejado clara las condiciones.   
-Habla- le ordeno.  
-Supongo que si quiero que me ayudes…- murmura- SHIELD quiere acabar con el soldado de invierno.  
-Llevan años queriéndolo hacer- sabía perfectamente que éramos famosos en SHIELD por ello- Incluso a mí me quieren atrapar, pero no pueden.  
-Lo sé- responde- Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. Esta vez sé quien es, sé quien es el Soldado. Es Bucky Barnes y sé que él no es así.   
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- podría equivocarse.  
-Porque lo sé. He visto su foto, es él- conocía al soldado, nunca que había hablado nada de ser compañero del Capitán América.- Sé que si lo veo, la cosa cambiara.  
-El sueño americano- me río de las palabras que dice, la manera en las que la dice.  
-No, el sueño americano, no.- murmura cuando noto como su voz se llena de melancolía, de añoranza cuando dice lo siguiente- Una vez, una persona me ayudó a pensar fuera incluso de la visión que tenía antes del mundo. Una vez, esa persona me dijo: “Todo el mundo tenemos opciones, pensamientos y derechos. Solo que a veces, controlan quienes no deben a estos.” Y creo que es lo que me ayuda ahora.  
Cuando dice aquella última frase, algo en mí hace click. No sé lo que es, pero cuando escucho decir esa frase, me quedo fijamente mirándole durante un segundo. Hacía tiempo ya, pero que lo hubiera dicho él. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismísimo Capitán América dijera la única frase que me hace seguir hacia delante cuando tengo lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con el Capitán?  
Por un par de kilómetros, ninguno de los dos habla, nos mantenemos callado. Tenemos que salir del país, tenemos que llegar a la frontera con Francia donde podríamos encontrarnos con alguien que me debía un favor. Primero, la prioridad principal era alejarnos lo más que pudiéramos de Amsterdam para después ocuparnos de contactar con el soldado de invierno. Después… supongo que solo cabía esperar.  
Y de repente, en medio del silencio, una melodía de un teléfono móvil empieza a sonar. Me quedo mirando al Capitán, creyendo que es su teléfono móvil, cuando observo que él está haciendo lo mismo.  
-¿Es el tuyo?- pregunta este.  
-No tengo- al menos eso creía.  
Muevo el coche entonces un poco al lado de la carretera y noto que el sonido viene de mi chaqueta. En efecto, es un teléfono móvil, el Pájaro Burlón debe de habérmelo metido en el chaqueta.  
-La Haya, bonito lugar. ¿Vais a visitarlo tú y tu nuevo amigo?- es ella, el pájaro burlón- Que suerte.  
-¿Qué quieres?- voy directa al grano.  
-¿No querías información?  
Miro al Capitán, que solo observa, no dice palabra alguna.  
-¿A cambio de qué?  
-Vaya… si que eres lista.  
-A cambio de que… - le vuelvo a repetir, más como una orden que como una charla.  
-Nada, por ahora- responde cuando escucho un mensaje en el móvil- ID a este lugar. Un avión os llevará hacia donde estará el Soldado de Invierno.  
Fácil, demasiado fácil. Había algo que no me terminaba de convencer.  
-¿Ya está?  
-Ya está. Ah, y por cierto- se anticipa a mi- Dile a tu amiguito Rogers, al Gran Capitán, que si quiere saber donde está su amigo… que llame a SHIELD- ni siquiera me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando cuelga.  
Miro el teléfono móvil y un mensaje con una dirección. Era fácil, demasiado fácil y algo me decía que no debía de ir. Además, eso de que supiera donde estaba Sam. ¿A caso me había estado escuchando a través del teléfono? ¿ME había rastreado mientras con el chip o el gps que este tenía?  
Todo era extraño y empezaba a joderme mucho por que no sabía que estaba pasando. Por un lado, pensaba en eso, en no ir. Sin embargo, la otra mitad, miraba al Capitán y decía que a delante, que fuera.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rogers de repente.  
-Tu amigo lo tienen tus jefes, SHIELD- abro la guantera y busco algo donde apuntar la dirección- Si que tenéis que haber cabreado mucho a los peces gordos.  
Miro el lugar, cerca de Brujas. La app de mapas del teléfono me muestra que es una especie de aeródromo. Seguramente, un avión donde nos esperaría el soldado de invierno o un avión que nos mataría en medio del vuelo.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién era?  
-No me has dado tanta información como para que yo también te dé- le advierto, recordando que no me había explicado su relación con SHIELD y por qué estaba haciendo las cosas a su espalda.  
-Está bien- Rogers resopla- ¿Dónde vamos?  
Lanzo el teléfono delante del coche y apretando el gas pongo marcha hacia el punto elegido. Si tenía que morir, pues que aquel fuera el día elegido para hacerlo.  
-Brujas, será nuestra siguiente parada.  
El camino iba a ser largo, no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo. Peligroso y misterioso con todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, aquella era nuestra única oportunidad para poder salir vivos de allí mientras que Steve no contactara con su amigo. Aunque, por lo que se sabía por ahora, su amigo simplemente había sido pillado.  
Asique, allí estábamos, camino a Brujas, sin saber la mitad ni de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, en un coche las dos personas que menos imaginarías estar juntas. Miraba al capitán y millones de cosas pasaban por mi mente. Pensamientos, preguntas, incluso respuestas; sentimientos y largas charlas conmigo misma sobre como todo esto podía acabar si no tenía cuidado.  
Entrada en la noche, no llevamos ni medio camino hecho. Mi cuerpo me duele. Siento cada músculo tenso y aunque encontramos algo de comida que el tipo llevaba en el coche, necesito comer algo.  
Siento la mirada del Capitán sobre mi:  
-¿Qué?- le pregunto.  
-Nada.- ¿de verdad?- Estás cansada.  
-Estoy bien- le miento.  
-Ya, seguro- se ríe- Podría conducir un poco. O simplemente parar en algún lado.  
-Tenemos que llegar a Brujas- era nuestra principal misión en aquel momento.  
Sobre todo, sabiendo que ya sabrían que había descubierto que el móvil era para localizarnos y me había deshecho de él.   
-Aun así, podríamos descansar un momento.  
-Estoy bien.  
-Nadie nos persigue.  
¿Por qué insistía tanto? Si continuábamos, en menos de doce horas podríamos hace casi la mitad o un poco más del trayecto. Cuando más nos acercáramos a Brujas, más cerca estaríamos de estar por el momento a salvo.  
-No- digo.  
-Eres cabezota, ¿no es verdad?  
-Y ahora te metes conmigo- se lo digo medio en serio y medio en broma.  
El capitán se lo toma directamente a broma.  
-Natasha, paremos. Un poco de descanso nos vendrá bien.  
Respiro profundamente y miro a mi alrededor. Estábamos en una carretera secundaria, en medio de ninguna parte y por ahora, no venía nadie a nuestro alrededor. Quizás, podríamos parar un momento para descansar. Estirar las piernas y mover un poco los músculos. Había pasado situaciones peores, pero en aquel momento, realmente necesitaba un poco de aire.  
Asique, sin decir nada, acepto su propuesta cuando me desvío un poco de la carretera y aparco un poco salida de la calzada. El Capitán me mira y, aunque no digo nada, también sale del coche cuando yo lo hago.  
El aire es frío, aunque hemos dejado atrás la zona nevada. La noche está estrellada y la luz de la luna deja a penas ver unos pocos metros más delante de nosotros. Hay poca luz, por no decir casi ninguna. Dejo la luz de los fatos del coche encendidas para guiarme cuando camino unos pasos por delante del coche.  
-Realmente te cuesta relajarte.  
El Capitán se sienta sobre el capó del coche, no le veo la cara bien cuando me giro al escuchar decirme aquello. No sé muy bien si sonríe o no, pero con el tono en el que lo ha dicho, seguramente que lo estará diciendo.  
Al parecer, está muy cómodo conmigo.  
-Te tomas muchas libertades, ¿no crees?- le digo.  
-Solo un poco.  
-Interesante. Para un hombre de unos cien años, ¿no?  
-Ciento cuatro años, más o menos- y ahora se estaba pasando de listo- Aunque el hecho de que sea viejo, no significa que tenga humor.  
-Dice el tipo que peleaba hasta con una hoja de un árbol que le cayera encima.  
-¿Conoces mucho de mí, Romanoff?  
Respiro lentamente y me acerco a donde está. Me siento a su lado, observándole por fin un poco la cara. Se queda fijamente mirándome, con una media sonrisa en sus labios antes de volver su vista al frente.  
Sabía de él. Mucho al decir verdad.  
Durante la guerra fría, había literalmente crecido con sus historias. El Capitán América, aquel gran luchador que nos había librado de los Nazis y de Hydra con sus propias manos. Había crecido con sus hazañas y la verdad es que las había amado. Como un niño, salido de las calles literalmente, se había convertido en un símbolo de América. En cierta manera, se había convertido en mi héroe.  
Aunque, claro está, que lo fuera no significa que lo debiera de saber.  
-¿Quién no sabe quién es el Capitán América? Incluso el mismo lo sabe.  
-Tampoco es para tanto.  
Que el lo dijera.  
Respiro profundamente y alzo mi cabeza hacia las estrellas. Noto la tranquilidad de la noche. En otra ocasión, durante diferentes circunstancias, incluso disfrutaría el momento. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, no es que pudiera disfrutar las cosas que dijéramos.  
De nuevo, giro la cabeza y, cuando lo hago, el Capitán de nuevo me mira:  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy conmigo?  
-Nada, solo te iba a preguntar que como llevabas lo de la herida. Hace casi veinticuatro horas que no lo revisamos.  
-No te preocupes, estará bien.  
La herida se debería de haber curado por ahora a causa del suero y seguramente mañana podría quitarme los hilos que el Capitán Rogers me había puesto para cocerme la herida. No creo que debiera darle mucha importancia.  
-¿estás segura?  
Levanto la camisa y le enseño lo que debe de quedarme de herida.  
Rogers se sorprende cuando lo ve.  
-Casi no está- susurra cuando lo ve- ¿Cómo es posible?  
-Una larga historia- respondo de la misma manera en la que él me ha estado respondiendo, y lo nota- Ahora, ¿nos vamos? Tenemos que llegar a Brujas pronto.- bajo del coche, el Capitán ni se mueve.  
-No vale. No ha respondido a mi pregunta.  
-Tu tampoco respondes a las mías, ¿recuerdas?- vuelvo a recordarle.  
-Está bien, touché- esta vez, por fin se levanta para seguir el camino- Pero que yo te contara no sirve al hecho por el cual me estás ayudando, Bucky.  
-La manera en la que la herida se me ha curado tampoco- era lo mismo.  
Y el Capitán, finalmente se da por vencido.  
-Está bien, tu ganas. Solo…- alarga la mano hacia mí- Las llaves y deja que descanses y duermas. Yo lo he hecho ya. Mientras uno conduce, el otro puede dormir, ¿qué te parece eso?  
Que más o menos, podía ser una buena idea.  
-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- le tiro las llaves.  
-Prometo no matarte, por ahora…  
Por ahora, podía servir, ¿por qué no?  
Asique, de esta manera, y con Rogers al volante, nos dirigimos hacia Brujas una vez más. Solo deseaba llegar allí y que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas.


	5. Verdades a la Luz

CAPÍTULO 5:  
Me quedo dormida y cuando me levanto, el sol está alto y estamos cercanos a una ciudad. No sé donde exactamente, pero cuando miro por la ventana, estamos frente a una especie de restaurante y Rogers sale de este con dos grandes bolsas en sus manos. Estiro mi cuerpo y salgo fuera del coche para reunirnos.  
-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto.  
-Dos horas más y estaremos en Brujas.  
¿Dos horas? O era muy rápido con el coche o realmente había dormido yo mucho.  
Lo miro, deja las bolsas sobre el capó del coche y saca de ellas dos paquetes de esos de comida para llevar. No sé que trae exactamente, pero oler huele de muerte. Uno de los paquetes lo deja sobre el capó y el otro me lo ofrece. Yo dudo, pero si no me había envenenado ya con la comida que me habían dado con anterioridad, no creo que me hiciera nada con esta comida.  
Además, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Tenía hambre. Que fueras un super soldado asesino, no significaba que no pudiera comer.  
-Gracias- le digo.  
-Un placer.  
El Capitán toma la otra bolsa y me acerca ahora el café. Desde luego, ha pensado en todos los detalles.   
Me da a mí uno y cuando me doy cuenta, los dos nos encontramos sentados en el capó del coche, tomando nuestro desayuno: huevos revueltos con beicon y tostadas incluidas. Todo estaba buenísimo. O yo estaba con mucha hambre, no lo tenía demasiado claro, si lo decía.  
-Sí te digo la verdad, aun no sé por qué me estás ayudando.  
La frase me toma de sorpresa cuando Rogers lo dice de repente. Me quedo mirándole, porque si decía la verdad, yo tampoco lo sabía. Notaba algo raro en él, del estilo que sentía que lo debía de ayudar, pero a la vez, sentía que era mala idea. Era una contradicción de pensamientos enfrentados por el hecho de que él era quien era.  
-Bueno, si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco.  
-No una buena frase para una super spía.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- que no se confiara en la que supuestamente veía.  
Estaba llenas de sorpresas y podía asesinarlo en sus sueños si quería.  
-Nada- se ríe- Es solo que…- me mira y calla por un segundo- Nadie pensó que iba a ser buena idea pedirte ayuda. Todos me llamaron loco por confiar en ti. Sin embargo, aquí estás ahora… Todos se equivocaron.  
-¿Todos?  
El Capitán Rogers resopla, come, no dice nada. Se toma su tiempo para responder a mi pregunta:  
-Supongo que ya no importa- dirige su vista a mis ojos- Optaré por confiar en ti.- decido callar- Estoy aquí porque SHIELD quería tomar a Bucky y matarlo. Por sus crímenes, nadie pensó en que ese no era el real Bucky. El Bucky que yo conocía.  
-¿Sabéis mucho del otro?  
-Toda nuestra vida la pasamos juntos- me responde- Era alguien con quien podía hablar, con quien podía estar, ser yo mismo. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que ves a una persona, sea quien sea, con la que piensas que eres tú? Que realmente te sientes libre y feliz con esa persona… Bueno, a mí me pasaba con él. Era mi amigo, mi hermano.  
Vaya. Todas las historias que había escuchado del Capitán América, como un soldado perfecto para América. Como era todo lo que los enemigos del estado habían intentado crear en un soldado. Sin embargo, había más facetas del Capitán que pocos reconocíamos.  
-¿Y nadie te acompaña?- le pregunto- ¿Estás haciendo esto a solas?  
-Contigo- responde de repente- Somos compañeros, ¿no?- “compañeros” quizás se estuviera pasando un poco- Bueno, al menos, espero que lo seamos.  
-Por ahora- le digo, por ni yo sabía que decirle por ahora- Además, que estemos haciendo algo en contra de SHIELD, ayuda a la causa.  
-¿No te meterás en problema por ayudarme?  
-¿Quién no dice que ya lo esté?  
Realmente, no tenía ni idea de la mitad de lo que había pasado.  
Terminamos de desayunar y enseguida nos ponemos dirección a Brujas. Como dice, a penas son dos horas más la que tardamos en llegar a la ciudad. No sé exactamente lo que nos encontraríamos, pero por si a caso, cuando nos bajamos del coche, empiezo a andar con cuidado. Sea lo que sea, tenemos que estar atentos a todo.   
Rogers toma su escudo del asiento trasero y retrayéndolo, lo guarda en su muñeca por si las moscas.  
-Increíble- tenía que admitir que tenía buena tecnología.  
-Un regalito de Tony Stark- responde, ya me lo imaginaba que sería del mayor constructor de armas para la “paz”- Me mataría si sabe para lo que lo utilizo.- me río, aunque no dejo que me vea haciéndolo.  
Empezamos a andar enseguida por la ciudad, aunque no encuentro nada que nos lleve hacia lo que va a pasar. Empiezo a creer incluso que es una broma, ya que si fuera sido una trampa, en este momento ya estaríamos muertos los dos.  
Asique, cansados ya de andar, terminamos en el puerto de la ciudad. Hay un montón de barcos atracados. La brisa del mar trae el olor a agua salada y realmente, relaja el momento. Si no vamos a tener nada en claro, ¿por qué no al menos disfrutar un poco de tranquilidad después de todo lo que llevamos?  
-¿Y bien?- me pregunta el Capitán.  
-No lo sé- respondo- Solo me dijeron que viniera aquí, nada más.  
-Nada más- quedo mirándolo cuando le noto el tono con el que me lo dice.  
-Al menos es más de lo que tú has conseguido.  
Era la verdad.  
El Capitán no responde y me vuelvo, caminando hacia los barcos cuando de repente, observo que alguien nos observa. Al menos, nos ha estado observando porque cuando me giro, vuelve su mirada. No es de la KGB, la reconocería al momento. Además de que no apartaría su mirada de su objetivo. Es la regla número uno, haz saber que vas a por tu objetivo.  
Asique, me vuelvo al Capitán. Si no es de mi bando, tendrá que ser del de él.  
-¿Rogers?- lo llamo- ¿Es de los tuyos?  
El Capitán se asoma cuando le indico. Al juzgar por su cara, lo es.  
-¿Viene a por nosotros?- pregunta directamente.  
-¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle?  
-No creo que haga falta.  
Y tiene razón porque cuando me vuelvo una vez más, observo que la espía en cuestión se nos acerca. Rubia, guapa, fuerte, viene cubierta con unas gafas de sol. No hay duda de que debe de ser un agente de SHIELD:  
-Sharon- le dice el Capitán- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Lo mismo digo yo. Escuché lo que hiciste- la tal Sharon no repara en mí hasta ese momento, en el cual me mira- La Viuda Negra- me llama.  
-Así me dicen- digo simplemente.  
Sharon no dice nada, al menos a mí. Se vuelve de nuevo al Capitán, se dirige a él:  
-Debes de irte de aquí. Rápido. Te están buscando y lo sabes. No será bueno que te encuentren. Menos con ella.- ahora si se vuelve hacia mí- Sin animo de ofender.  
-No me ofende- me alagaba.  
-No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado- el Capitán habla- Ya lo dije antes de venir…  
-¿Natalia Romanova?  
Los tres nos giramos cuando un par de gemelos, no deben de tener más de ocho años se nos acercan. Altos, dos niños y de pelo oscuro. Son autóctonos, porque su acento es fuerte cuando pronuncian mi nombre.   
No me da buen presentimiento.  
Rogers y la tal Sharon me miran.  
-Soy yo- me acerco.  
El más alto de los dos se acerca y me da una pequeña nota antes de que los dos se marchen literalmente corriendo del lugar. Quedo allí parada, de espaldas a los dos, sosteniendo la nota y viendo a los chicos marchar. Sé lo suficiente para saber que no sería buena idea perseguirlos. Más aún estando en mi situación.  
Abro la nota. Como no, lo del mal presentimiento iba en buena dirección cuando leo lo que hay dentro de la nota escrito:  
“Para luego me digas que no ayudo. Buen viaje a los dos. Barco número 4, camarotes separados. Solo por si las moscas, aunque también para que solo tú disfrutes de tu regalo. Me deberás una.- PB”  
Es ella, no hay duda que es ella. Sea lo que sea, está en ese barco.  
-¿Natasha?- ignoro al Capitán cuando empiezo a buscar el barco.  
Dos, tres y cuatro. Es un barco de viajes que se dirige hacia el puerto de Liverpool. En unos diez minutos, iba a zarpar.  
-Siguiente parada- señalo al barco.  
-¿Siguiente parada?- pregunta Sharon- Steve, ¿qué pasa?  
Lo miro, si le decía algo del tema, lo dejaba. Había aceptado trabajar con él, no con nadie más. Además, nos bastábamos, ¿verdad?  
-Nada.  
-Steve, por favor- Sharon lo toma, pero Rogers retrocede.  
-¿Dónde está Sam?- pregunta este.  
Sam, ni siquiera me acordaba del pobre.  
-No sé, ¿no estaba ayudándote?  
-Al parecer, lo tomaron.- los dos quedan en silencio después de aquella frase.  
Sharon lo mira entre angustiada, preocupada y seria. Me mira, no sé cual es su reacción frente a mí. Simplemente, parezco no gustarle aunque en realidad, somos dos.  
-Ten cuidado.  
Es lo único que dice antes de dejarlo ir.  
Rogers me sigue y cuando nos damos cuenta, estamos dentro de aquel barco.  
Nos acercamos al personal de la entrada, pero como siempre, el Pájaro Burlón debe de haberlo ordenado todo porque nos dejan entrar sin preguntarnos. El tipo solo nos da nuestras llaves para el camarote y nos señala la segunda planta, que es donde está. Rogers no deja de mirarme en todo momento y siento que si algo malo pasa en aquel barco, solo va a ser culpa mía.  
-Aun no comprendo que tiene que ver esto con Bucky- dice el Capitán de repente mientras vamos a medio camino hacia el camarote.  
-Ya somos dos.  
-Todo esto es obra tuya. Creía que lo sabías todo.  
Me río.  
-Solo actúo como si lo supiera todo, Rogers- le respondo, aunque era verdad- Es mi trabajo. Haz pensar que lo sabes todo y te dirán todo. La conciencia humana es más débil de lo que puedas pensar, Rogers.  
-Ya… no hace falta que me lo digas.  
Lo observo, ¿a qué venía aquello?  
-Vaya, el Capitán tiene algunos secretos oscuros que no sé…  
-Más o menos- responde.  
Interesante.  
-Aquí están- finalmente, llegamos.  
Como dice la nota, separados. Asique, entrego la llave del suyo a Rogers y a punto estoy de entrar en el mío, cuando me para.  
-¿Qué?  
-Solo… ¿confías en todo esto?- pregunta directamente al grano.  
Lo miro a la cara, observo su mano tomándome el brazo y, cuando me deja libre, es cuando por fin le respondo.  
-No confío nunca en nadie, Rogers.  
-¿Ni en mí?  
En realidad, la situación con él sentía que era especial porque incluso yo no entendía por qué había aceptado todo aquello. Por qué había aceptado a ayudar a alguien que era literalmente mi enemigo.   
Sin embargo, sí que tenía algo claro. Y eso era que si le ayudaba, entendería lo que pasaba. Después de todo, si había algo que no me gustaba, siempre podía matarlo. Sería mi momento de redención y simplemente, me volvería una heroína entre mis camaradas. Siempre había que ver todos los caminos que podía tomar la cosa.  
-Es complicado- respondo.  
-Complicado- repite.  
-¿Quieres encontrar a tu amigo o no?  
El Capitán simplemente permanece cayado. Mira sus llaves y no dice más nada. Se da media vuelta y simplemente, se marcha del lugar, encerrándose en su camarote.  
Yo me quedo por un momento allí, sin moverme. Siento como si fuera una especie de vacío dentro de mi cuerpo. Algo que no puedo llegar a explicar. Un vacío… ¿provocado por el capitán? No, era imposible.  
Entro en la habitación. Camarote normal y corriente, lo suficiente para pasar la noche y prepararte la mañana siguiente. Una pequeña televisión, la cama, el cuarto de baño y un pequeño regalo que me esperaba sobre el escritorio que había en la habitación. No hace falta acercarse y ver para saber que era de ella.   
¿En quién puedes confiar?-PB  
Es la nota que acompaña a la caja. ¿Qué demonios?  
La abro y veo que es un teléfono móvil. ¿Para seguir rastreándome?  
No, era más bien un video.   
Veamos lo que era.  
Le doy y observo. Son el Capitán y Sam, el mismo día que pasó lo del accidente, ya hace casi tres días de ello. Increíble como pasaba el tiempo.  
El caso es que van por la calle, hablando y no de cosas sin importancias. SI no de mí y no me gusta lo que dicen.  
-Por Dios, Steve, es una locura- le dice Sam.  
-No es una locura, ella haría lo mismo.  
-¿Lo mismo?- resopla Sam, que parece perder la paciencia cada vez más con su amigo- Steve, trabaja de nuevo para la competencia. No es ella, no es la Natasha de la que te enamoraste, la que trabajó para SHIELD.  
¿Pero que diablos estaba diciendo? Yo nunca había trabajado para SHIELD y ¿en qué momento nos habíamos conocido el Capitán y yo? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
-Sé que es ella. Le han hecho lo mismo a los dos. A Bucky y a ella. Sé que por mucho que ellos digan que no regresarán…  
-Sabes como son los de Hydra.- Sam le corta.  
-Vencí una vez a Hydra, lo haré una vez más.  
Steve se ve determinado con el tema. Su voz, la manera en la que tensa sus músculos, la manera en la que mira a su amigo.   
-Ya los viste. Peleó contigo a sangre fría…  
-Pero era ella- responde ahora, casi en un murmuro.  
Observa la calle, inspeccionando para que nadie los viera.  
-Estás demasiado seguro de ello, Steve.  
-La quiero, Sam… y sé que si estuvieran las cosas al revés… ella vendría a mí de la misma manera en la que voy a acudir a ella. Y haré que recuerde pase lo que pase.  
EL video se corta en ese momento. La pantalla se vuelve oscura y por un momento, mi imagen queda reflejada en la pantalla del teléfono. No sé lo que pensar, me quedo mirando mi reflejo fijamente. Aquello me había dado algunas respuestas, aunque me había provocado más y peores.  
¿Qué quería que recordara? ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Yo trabajando con SHIELD? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?  
Me siento en la cama. Mi cuerpo empieza a marearse, no puedo respirar y noto que estoy sintiéndome cada vez peor. Aunque lo que más siento es la furia que va creciendo dentro de mí.  
Si quería que le ayudara, tenía que darme muchas explicaciones sobre ese video. Tenía que explicar muchísimas cosas si quería que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, siguiera pasando. Joder, necesitaba saber.  
Salgo corriendo del camarote y nada más me abre Rogers en el suyo, lo empujo de una patada, robándole el escudo en el momento. Se activa nada más lo coloco y presiono fuertemente al Capitán en contra de la pared. Respiro rápida, furiosa y lo único que veo en los ojos de Rogers es confusión al verme de aquella manera.  
-Hey, hey- intenta tranquilizarme- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Ya me puedes ir diciendo lo que está pasando- le ordeno con fuerzas, presionando el filo del escudo contra su pecho- ¿Por qué dices que me conoces de antes? ¿Por qué dices que estamos enamorados? ¿Desde cuando supuestamente trabajo para SHIELD?  
El gesto del Capitán cambia entre duda, sorpresa y esperanza cuando empiezo a preguntarle todas aquellas preguntas.  
-Entonces, ¿recuerdas? ¿Lo recuerdas todo?  
-Solo recuerdo las mentiras que dices- le digo, enseñando el móvil con la otra mano- Aquí tengo un video de ti y Sam hablando del tema. Yo nunca trabajé para SHIELD, y lo sabes.  
-Lo hiciste- me dice, mirando al escudo que empieza a cortarle la respiración- Hace tiempo, pero lo hiciste. Solo que HYDRA te robó.  
-Trabajo para la KGB.  
-Que trabaja para Hydra.  
El Capitán empieza a empujar el escudo hasta que finalmente soy yo quien lo baja. Quedo mirándole, sin bajar la guardia. Aun hay muchas cosas que no me está contando.  
-¿Qué está pasando?- finalmente murmuro.  
-No estás preparada.- niego.  
Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que contármelo.


	6. Una vez mas

CAPÍTULO 6:  
-No te creo. No tengo en mi memoria ninguno de los recuerdos que tu me dices haber vivido conmigo- le grito, casi con desesperación, aunque no dejo de mantener la calma en todo momento.  
-Eso es porque ellos volvieron a hacerte lo mismo- Rogers insiste, pero cuanto más lo haces, menos puedo creerlo- Por favor, créeme. Digo la verdad.  
La cabeza me duele y me da vueltas. Por una parte siento que debería de matarlo en aquel barco, en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, por otra, más preguntas resurgen en mi cabeza en el momento.   
Si Rogers decía la verdad, ¿por qué el Pájaro Burlón me había llevado aquel video? Trabajábamos para los mismos. Es decir, ¿por qué reventar la única cosa que me tenía supuestamente volviendo a trabajar para el enemigo? Todo era muy confuso y por más que intentaba aclarar las cosas, menos llegaba a entenderlo.  
Rogers me mira, sentado en la cama. No se acerca, no se mueve, deja mi espacio para que respire. Me dice todas aquellas cosas y….  
-¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?  
-Ya te lo he dicho. Rescatar a Bucky… y a ti.- no digo nada, miro mis manos, temblorosas- Sois lo que me queda en esta vida. Las únicas dos personas que en el mundo, me han conseguido entender de la forma que otros no han hecho.  
Rogers se acerca, pero tan pronto pone los pies en el suelo y se levanta, yo ya estoy tomando la pistola de la cómoda y apuntándole. El Capitán se para un momento, mira el cañón, apuntándole directamente al corazón. No me tiene miedo y se acerca a mí, lentamente hasta que el cañón alcanza su pecho. Allí se queda parado, mirándome.  
Yo alzo mi mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.  
-No sé ahora mismo cuales son tus sentimientos, pero si de verdad te he perdido… Si he perdido a Bucky y la causa por la que luchaba hace setenta años, mátame entonces.  
Recuerdo entonces las historias que solía escuchar de niña sobre el Capitán América. Como había conseguido levantar ese ánimo entre los soldados, como con su sola presencia, los mismos soldados que le acompañaban estaban dispuestos a comerse al mundo por tal de decir que habían luchado contra el Capitán América.  
Escucharlo de esa manera, tan serio en su afirmación, me hizo sentir más confusa de lo que ya estaba.   
-Joder.  
Termino lanzando el arma lejos de mí. El Capitán no reacciona y va a buscarla “por si las moscas”, solo se queda allí, cerca de mí, mirándome, esperando mi reacción.  
Lo miro. Estoy enfadada con él, pero a la vez, agobiada y frustrada. Es de nuevo ese sentimiento, esa manera en la que no me gusta sentirme. Un sentimiento que no sé descubrir y que me aterra ahora más que nunca. Porque… ¿y si ese sentimiento solo es una afirmación de lo que me acaba de contar?  
-Natasha- me llama- Tranquila… Respira.  
Lo hago. Tomo una bocanada de aire fuerte, grande, pero solo hace que me agobie incluso más. Él se acerca y yo no retrocedo. Me quedo mirándole, directamente a sus ojos azules. Está cerca, demasiado cerca.  
Alza su mano, lentamente, dejándome ver lo que va a hacer en todo momento. La sube a mi rostro y me quedo quieta. Su tacto es suave, cálido. Lo miro directamente a sus ojos mientras se acerca. Me va a besar y aunque sé que va a ser la frase más común de estos momentos, no me aparto.   
Está a penas a unos centímetros de mí. Noto el aire saliendo de su boca sobre mis labios. A penas empiezo a notar los primeros pelos de su barba de tres días, literalmente. Cierro los ojos, no pienso, aunque no puedo pensar en aquel momento.  
Sin embargo, si puedo reaccionar y me aparto antes de que sus labios rocen los míos. Rogers no dice nada. Se queda parado, en el mismo sitio; mientras yo me dirijo hacia la puerta. Voy a irme, pero antes de hacerlo me giro una vez más a él. Este se fija en mí, resoplo y cuando a penas estoy a punto de irme, me sonríe.  
El resto de la noche parece un sueño comparado con el momento porque estoy y no estoy. Mi mente vuela entre el mundo de los sueños donde a penas permanezco un par de horas y el mundo de la realidad, donde las preguntas se volvían en mi cabeza cada vez más y más pesadas. Todo era confuso y lo peor de todo es que no sabía lo que era ya real, de lo que podría ser mentira.  
Asique, cansada y a las seis y media de la mañana, opto por sentarme cerca de la ventana y contemplar el mar. A penas nos falta unas dos horas o tres para atracar.  
-Es el enemigo.  
SU voz me asusta a lo primero, ya que me toma en mi mundo. Sin embargo, cuando me giro lo veo, de nuevo hay sentimientos encontrados.  
-Tú- es el soldado de Invierno, Bucky, en otras palabras.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Me mandaron para terminar con él- está sentado sobre la cama, me mira.  
-¿Sabes quien es?- pregunto directamente.  
Se levanta, se acerca. Observo su rostro y el brazo de metal brilla con luz propia cuando la luz de la luna se refleja en él.  
-Es el enemigo- y aunque quiero creerlo, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos como para saber que esa frase no la dice él, si no los que lo entrenaron.  
-James “Bucky” Barnes. ¿recuerdas?  
Algo reacciona en él. No sé lo que es, pero toda su cara le cambia cuando lo digo. Reacciona y si reacciona, es que algo de verdad hay en las palabras del Capitán.  
-¿Quién es Bucky?  
Escucho la puerta, alguien llama. Bucky se prepara, toma su pistola, pero yo lo paro. Le niego.  
-¿Natasha?- es Rogers.  
-No- vuelvo a insistirle cuando Bucky se le acerca- Por favor.  
-Es mi misión.  
Y también era la mía en cierta manera. Sabía que quizás todo aquello podía ser una auténtica mentira para hacerme creer que trabajaba para el otro bando. Sin embargo, algo había en mí que quería saber más de todo lo que estaba pasando y si dejaba que lo matara en aquel momento, ¿cómo diablos iba a saber la verdad?  
-Por favor- vuelvo a insistir.  
-Pero…  
-Vamos a Liverpool. ¿Qué hay allí?- recuerdo ahora todo el motivo del viaje.  
Bucky me mira, cuando la puerta, vuelve a sonar de nuevo, una vez más.  
-SHIELD- contesta- Vamos a matar de una vez por todas a la saga Stark.  
Ahora podía entender todo. EL Pájaro Burlón me había llevado literalmente hasta allí para reunirme con Bucky ya que iba a ser el encargado de matar a Stark y si quería llevar al Capitán hasta su amigo, no tenía que hacer otra cosa que llevarlo hasta allí.  
Aunque no creo que ella contara con que me irían a enviar al soldado antes de tiempo.   
-Tienes que irte- le ordeno cuando Rogers empieza a impacientarse, llamando a la puerta más fuerte- Yo me ocupo de todo, lo prometo.  
-Es mi misión- reafirma.  
Lo tomo del brazo y el rostro. Le obligo a mirarme. Está frío y aunque le cuesta, fija finalmente su mirada en la mía. Acaricio su rostro lentamente y lo calmo como todas esas noches que hemos pasado.  
-Te prometo que si no sale bien lo mío, podrás ser el primero en apretar el gatillo cuando sea el momento- le dijo fijamente- Mientras, por favor, vete.  
Literalmente, si abría la puerta, todo aquello se acabaría. Sin embargo, en un barco lleno de civiles que no tenían nada que ver. Sí, no es que fuera una buena idea, que dijéramos. Ya nos ocuparíamos de los viejos amigos en otro momento. Por ahora, lo ideal era ir poco a poco con el plan y nada más.  
Bucky me observa y cuando estoy a punto de creer que no va a pasar asiente y cuando me vuelvo para abrir la puerta, él ya se ha ido.   
Pillo a Rogers a punto de tirar la puerta con sus manos. Se queda mirándome, yo lo hago con semblante serio, mirándolo fijamente:  
-¿Qué?- pregunto seca.  
-Lo siento- se disculpa- Escuché ruido y…  
-Estoy bien- insisto- Solo… Necesito descansar.  
Rogers resopla con fuerza y asiente. Se le nota cansado y también que no ha dormido mucho por las grandes ojeras que se fijan bajo sus ojos.   
-Lo siento.  
-No pasa nada.  
Y a punto está de irse, cuando lo paro. Quizás no era buena idea, pero en aquel momento, lo mejor iba a ser estar prevenido sea cual sea el resultado que saliera del intento de asesinato contra Tony Stark.  
-Rogers- le llamo.  
-¿Sí?- voltea enseguida.  
-¿Cuál es tu relación con Tony Stark?- pregunto.  
-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- Rogers bromea, no sabe nada, por supuesto.  
-Solo… responde a la pregunta.  
Durante nuestra charla, había pedido que confiara en él. Sin embargo, con todo lo que había vivido, lo primero que había aprendido era a no confiar en nadie. En cambio, después de nuestra última charla, había notado algo en Rogers que antes no me había dado mucha cuenta.  
Sí, al principio no me había hablado mucho sobre el tema de que había escapado literalmente de SHIELD y estaba haciendo todo esto a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, ahora veía por qué confiaba tanto en mí. Si era verdad lo que decía, que ya nos habíamos conocido con anterioridad, que incluso habíamos sido o éramos amantes; eso explicaba que confiara de esa manera tan ciega en mí. Incluso ahora lo veía cuando preguntaba cualquier cosa y, aunque le costaba un poco, enseguida lo decía.  
-Tony es un capullo, pero tiene buen corazón. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y… aunque lo de salvar a Bucky ha hecho que… cosas pasen; aun sé que puedo contar con él pase lo que pase.- me responde a la pregunta- Incluso al revés.  
-Podéis contar aún el uno con el otro- resumo en pocas palabras, a lo que me afirma con la cabeza.  
Supongo que entonces, si acudíamos a su intento de asesinato, Rogers se iba a encontrar con un gran dilema. Si proteger a su amigo o proteger a un compañero como Tony Stark. Tendríamos que esperar a ver que pasaba.  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
No me da tiempo a responder cuando escucho una bocina. Los dos miramos y en una especie de letrero electrónico que lleva el barco incorporado, nos indica que en una hora íbamos a atracar en el puerto de Liverpool.  
Salvada por la campana.  
-Prepárate- respondo-Vamos a desembarcar.  
Rogers asiente y notándole el mismo modo que la otra vez, se marcha.  
Desembarcamos y empiezo a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Hacía años que no pisaba la ciudad, pero parece no haber cambiado para nada. La misma gente, la misma sensación, la misma belleza que envolvía la ciudad. Se sentía bien volver una vez más volver a la ciudad.  
-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunta Rogers.  
-¿Qué hace Tony Stark en Liverpool?  
Rogers se para, yo lo hago unos pasos más allá que él. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Tony?- pregunta, ahora preocupado.  
-Solo responde a mi pregunta.  
-¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?  
Ahora si que estábamos en un punto en el que nos iba a ser difícil establecer la medida en la que nos teníamos que comportar. Respiro profundamente, ¿cómo explicarle la visita que había tenido de su amigo?  
-¿Lo sabes o no?- sigo sin decirle la verdad.  
-Natasha- Rogers se acerca y yo retrocedo- Una vez estuvimos de misión, durante el ataque a Nueva York de los Chitauri… Aunque no lo recuerdes- respiro profundamente- Te hirieron y sin embargo, seguiste peleando sin decirme nada…  
-¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
-Que si no fuéramos llegado cinco minutos antes a SHIELD de vuelta, te hubieras desmayado por la pérdida de sangre…- me responde- Solo quiero que me digas la verdad y me dejes ayudar… como lo hicimos una vez en el pasado…  
De nuevo, hablando del pasado. De nuevo, hablando de cosas que supuestamente pasaron, pero que no recuerdo. Dice todas esas cosas y no sé ni siquiera como sentirme. Respiro profundamente, intento tranquilizarme:  
-No vayas por ahí…- le murmuro.  
-Natasha,-sin embargo, me ignora- Por favor….  
No digo nada por un momento. Lo observo allí parado, mirándole. De nuevo siento esa mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y empiezo a odiar la manera en la que me hace sentir todo aquello.  
-Tu amigo lo va a matar. Hoy, en algo que va a haber aquí…  
El gesto le cambia por completo en aquel momento. Resopla con fuerza y tensa su mandíbula con fuerza.  
-Averiguo donde va a pasar y paro todo.  
-Si lo paras, sabrán lo que va a ocurrir… y se adelantarán.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque sería lo que yo haría y créeme cuando te digo que es lo que tu amigo haría- después de todo, ya había trabajado con él con anterioridad.  
Además de otras cosas.  
-¿Y qué se supone que debemos de hacer?  
-Ir…- respondo- Verás a tu amigo y pasará lo que tendrá que pasar.  
De esa manera, cumpliría mi promesa. Lo llevaría hasta su amigo y por fin podría aclararme con todo lo que está pasando. Si parábamos ahora todo aquello, ¿cómo diablos íbamos a adelantar con todo lo que pasaba?  
-¿Y qué hacemos mientras?  
-Por ahora, averiguar qué es lo que se celebra… Luego supongo que deberíamos ir a comprar algo de ropa. Tony Stark es de lo que le gusta lo gran de y lujoso, ¿me equivoco?  
-Para nada- responde.- Supongo que iré a hacer unas cuantas llamadas. ¿Estarás bien?  
Estábamos en medio de un plaza llena de gente inocente. Muchas personas para atacar los buenos y demasiados testigos si querían atacar los malos. Asique, si me quedaba por un par de horas a solas, no creía que me fuera a pasar mucha cosa.  
El Capitán se marcha, aunque permanece cerca mientras empieza a hablar con un teléfono móvil nuevo. Me alejo de él lo máximo que puedo y empiezo a observar el lugar. Empiezo a ver a la gente que pasea. Veo a la pareja peleando, a la familia compartiendo un par de helados. Respiro la tranquilidad que rodea a la multitud y no puedo evitar sentirme apenada por ello. Apenada porque yo no tengo lo mismo.  
Busco a Rogers, habla casi al otro lado de la plaza. No puedo evitar preguntarme de nuevo todo lo que en la noche ya me pregunté.  
¿Dice la verdad? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué no recuerdo entonces? ¿Debería de creer sus palabras? ¿Qué era verdad? ¿Qué era mentira? No sabía nada, entendía menos y realmente, me estaba empezando a impacientar un poco demasiado.  
Suspiro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando descubro algo:  
Es en el edificio más cercan a donde está el Capitán. Es Bucky y le está apuntando. “Va a matarlo” es lo primero que pienso cuando lo veo. Sin embargo, algo pasa, alguien se acerca y de repente, una gran explosión que lleva al soldado volando por los aires hasta el suelo. El Capitán se gira y enseguida vuelve la mirada hacia mí. Corro hacia él. Quizás, la reunión con su amigo iba a pasar más rápido de lo que él pensaba.  
-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta cuando paso corriendo hacia el sitio y este me sigue.  
-¿No querías ver a tu amigo? Ahí está tu amigo, aunque no está solo.  
A penas estamos llegando cuando el que le haya atacado, baja literalmente volando desde el edificio acompañado con una chica. Al tipo, el robot, no sé exactamente como decirlo; parece que lo reconozco, aunque no sé de qué. A la chica, cuando la veo, perfectamente sé que la conozco. Es la bruja de Sokovia, Wanda.  
El Capitán se acerca, yo permanezco a unos metros, mirando la escena. El soldado se levanta, está literalmente rodeado. Lleva su máscara, asique su cara está oculta.  
-¿Bucky?- Rogers le pregunta.  
Bucky reacciona, pero a quien mira es a mí. Yo le niego, le veo la intención, va a tomar su metralleta y a empezar a disparar a matar. No hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, ya que la mayoría, por no decir casi todo el mundo, ya se ha ido.  
-No lo hagas- murmuro.  
Pero es demasiado tarde y en el momento en el que lo veo tomar su arma, me giro cuando escucho un coche acercándose hasta nosotros. Son los malos y también van a disparar a matar.  
Los miro. Bucky seguramente se salvará, seguramente ese coche es para él. Los nuevos seguramente se pueden proteger, pero veo que Rogers está tan inmerso en su amigo que seguramente ni se habrá enterado de que están allí.  
-¡Abajo!  
A penas me tiro contra él al tiempo que todo el mundo empieza a abrir fuego a discreción por doquier. Todo se vuelve rápido, confuso y muy ruidoso. El Capitán se levanta al momento y accionando su escudo, lo interpone entre nosotros dos, parando las balas que en ese momento vuelan por todos los lados.  
Yo lo único que consigo notar es el golpe que me pego contra el suelo al lanzarme contra Rogers y algo arder en mi vientre. Asique, cuando bajo la mirada para ver qué pasa, no me extraña encontrar una herida de bala. Solo que esta herida se veía peor que cualquier herida que me hubiera hecho antes.  
-¿Natasha?- miro al Capitán- Mierda.  
La sangre sale más fuerte. Es una bala Soviética, diseñada para hacer el daño más fuerte que puedan.


	7. Tomando Riendas

CAPÍTULO 7:  
Hay una ráfaga de imágenes que no consigo distinguir. Guerras, sentimientos de amor y de repente, como si estuviera en una máquina atrapada. No sé donde estoy, solo que reconozco el sitio donde estoy puesta como una máquina.  
Lo siguiente que sé es que abro los ojos y estoy en una habitación. No se escucha nada, pero cuando por fin agudizo mi oído, escucho en la lejanía el barullo de la gente. Parpadeo varias veces y me alzo cuando de repente la veo, parada en la ventana, observando a la gente que pasa por la calle. Es la chica de antes, la tal Wanda que cuando escucha que ya estoy despierta, se gira y me sonríe.  
-Me alegro que estés bien… Recibiste un buen disparo.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto ignorándola.  
-A salvo- responde acercándose.  
Me siento sobre la cama, como puedo porque cuando muevo mi vientre, enseguida noto como una gran quemazón en ella. Alzo la camisa y veo la zona afectada. Empiezo a sentir que todo aquello de acompañar al Capitán no es que sea una buena idea para mí.  
-¿Un piso franco?  
-Más o menos- Wanda se sienta a mi lado, aunque alejada- ¿Cómo estás?  
Habla con familiaridad, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. No hace falta pensar mucho para saber perfectamente que debe de pensar que habré recordado algo. O yo que sé. Tanto tiempo pensando que lo sabía todo y ahora, como lo había dicho una vez: solo aparentaba saber todo.  
Observo a mi alrededor. El cuarto es pequeño. Una cama donde yo estoy, un sofá, una pequeña cocina y una televisión que permanece apagada por el momento. Observo que también solo estamos las dos en la habitación.  
¿Dónde estaba el Capitán? ¿Y la cosa esa que le acompañaba? EL tiroteo.  
-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto.  
-Buscando a Bucky y a Stark…  
“Mierda” pienso para mis adentros. Se lo va a decir y la próxima vez que el soldado vuelva no va a terminar con la vida de Stark, si no que no parará hasta que no termine con la vida de todos los presentes.  
-No deberían de haber hecho todo…  
-Sabes como es Steve…- Wanda me responde, pero tan pronto empieza a notar mi reacción, nota que lo de recordar no ha pasado.- No recuerdas nada aún, ¿verdad?  
-No recuerdo nada de lo que no debiera ya recordar.  
Empezaba a cansarme un poco de que todo el mundo me dijera que supuestamente recordaba cosa que debía de recordar. Recuerdos que supuestamente habían pasado.  
-Puedo ayudarte.  
-¿Qué?  
Wanda mueve sus manos, suavemente y de la nada; lo que parecen anillos de poder o cosa así, aparecen. Me quedo mirándolos. Sabía que era una creación, pero ¿qué tipo de persona era exactamente?  
-Puedo entrar en tu mente… ayudarte a recordar. El Capitán no quería, pero sé que si lo hacemos, podría ayudarte un poco más. Sé que podría.  
No digo nada, porque la verdad es que no me da tiempo a decir nada. La puerta del sitio se abre y aparecen el Capitán con el hombre máquina a su espalda. Solo que esta vez, este viene en forma más humana.   
Wanda deja sus trucos y va directamente hacia el hombre, mientras nos deja un momento a Rogers y a mí.   
Este se acerca lentamente hacia mí, tomando el sitio de Wanda en su lugar. Se queda fijamente mirándome, mientras yo intento recomponerme como puedo sobre aquella cama. Me dejo caer sobre la pared, lo miro.  
-¿Cómo estás?  
-A la siguiente, te dejo que la bala te atraviese a ti…  
-Está bien… me lo merezco- el Capitán Rogers se ríe simplemente- Fuiste rápida...  
-No lo suficiente…- le digo, no pudiendo evitar ignorar el tema que nos había llevado a aquella posición en primer lugar- ¿Lo pillásteis?  
-Se escapó- responde bajo un suspiro- Pero ahora estamos más cerca de lo que estábamos gracias a ti. De nuevo ese tono, empezaba a cansarme.  
-Steve…  
-Lo siento- responde.  
-Chicos- el hombre máquina nos interrumpe.  
Me quedo mirándole y, de repente, recuerdo su nombre. Es Visión.   
No sé como hago para recordar su nombre, pero cuando me doy cuenta, es como un viejo recuerdo y noto como si de repente, mi mente fuera a estallar. EL Capitán me mira, se preocupa.  
-Os dejamos a solas un momento. ¿Estaréis bien?- es Wanda sin embargo la que habla.  
-Sí, no te preocupes- Rogers responde por los dos.  
Y después de que nos dejen a solas, cosa que me parece que estaba ya planeado, Rogers se gira sobre su asiento, para volver su atención una vez más hacia mí. Toso cuando noto el dolor en el vientre. Es oficial, la última vez que salvo la vida a alguien. Además, ¿qué hacía yo salvando la vida de la gente?  
Era una asesina después de todo.  
Rogers me observa, se preocupa:  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Duele, pero sobreviviré- respondo, cambiando el tema rápidamente- ¿Has hablado con Stark sobre lo que va a pasar?  
Cosa que era una idea horrible, si se me permitía mencionarlo.  
-No…- responde, cosa que me tranquiliza- Porque vamos a dejar que lo intente y cuando lo haga, podremos pararlo.  
No sé si esa era la idea más absurda, peligrosa o increíble que hubiera llegado a imaginar en mi vida. Bucky, el Soldado, era bueno en su trabajo y aunque ambos se conocieran y Rogers supuestamente pensara que podía traerlo de vuelta; veía la cosa peligrosa.  
Conocía al soldado, pero en aquel momento…  
-Habéis sido tres y no habéis podido pararlo.  
-La próxima vez seremos cuatro- responde, cosa que no me cuadra.  
-¿Cuatro?  
-¿Me ayudarás?  
-¿Por qué crees que lo haré?- le había prometido llevarlo hasta su amigo, no ayudarle a pillarlo.  
Los dos puntos eran cosas diferentes.  
-Porque te conozco- y de nuevo, volvíamos a lo mismo.  
-Rogers…- murmuro.  
-No, lo sé- me corta antes de que continúe- Es solo que…- respira profundamente y me sonríe- Si no me recuerdas, no pasa nada. Supongo que eso me dará una nueva oportunidad para que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí…  
-Das por sentado muchas cosas…  
¿Qué le hacía creer que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de que me dijera que estábamos juntos y todo lo demás; que iba a enamorarme de él? Hablaba muy a la ligera. Llevábamos casi una semana juntos y que yo supiera, mis sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado desde el primer momento en el que nos habíamos visto.  
-Déjame intentarlo al menos… Ya me salvaste… dos veces…  
-No tiene nada que ver.  
-Quizás sí, quizás no- responde este- Supongo que tendremos que esperar. Aunque por ahora, oficialmente, te debo mi vida… Por dos veces…  
Eso eran grandes palabras, fuertes palabras para decir, si me permitía mencionar. Decir que el Capitán América te debía la vida, dos veces, era en cierta manera halagador. Aunque por otra, pensar que le habías salvado ya dos veces la vida al que supuestamente siempre te habían dicho que era tu enemigo era algo en lo que pensar. Sin embargo, ¿qué no me hacía pensar que quizás, de la otra manera, iba a ser diferente? Es decir, si fuera el Capitán quien me debiera salvar, ¿quién no decía que simplemente, me iba a dejar morir?  
Rogers se levanta, dejando el dispositivo donde lleva su escudo cuando no puedo evitar preguntárselo. Quizás, fuera una manera de saber más de él. Ser más capaz de estudiarlo de alguna forma.  
-Rogers- le llamo.  
-¿Sí?- se vuelve en el momento.  
-Si… si hubiéramos estado en una situación al revés… donde tú tuvieras que salvarme… ¿lo harías?- se lo pregunto directamente.  
Rogers vuelve a su sitio, se sienta. Se toma su momento para responder a mi pregunta.  
-Cuantas veces fueran necesarias- responde simplemente- No dejaría que murieras.-lo dice, y sin embargo, siento como una respuesta extraña ante su contestación.  
Sentía que lo creía, pero a la vez, pensaba que no debía de creerlo y de repente, mi mente vuelve a sentir como si fuera a explotar. Empiezo incluso a marearme.  
-Puedo quedarme un momento a solas, ¿por favor?  
Necesitaba un momento para pensar.  
-Claro- dice- Voy a bañarme… Cualquier cosa…- le asiento.  
Rogers se levanta y poco a poco lo veo perderse en el cuarto de baño y, cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse tras de él; es cuando respiro con tranquilidad.  
¿Qué estaba pasando? Es lo primero que llego a preguntarme cuando quedo completamente a solas. Es demasiado lo que sucede a mi alrededor y lo peor de todo es que está haciendo que me afecte a todo mi ser.   
Por una parte, pienso que todo lo que está diciendo es verdad, que todo lo que me cuenta ha ocurrido. Que Rogers es alguien especial para mí. Es como una sensación de vacío que solo se llena cuando pienso en ello. Cuando pienso en que lo que me están contando es la auténtica realidad y que solo podré levantarme de este sueño cuando por fin crea en todo lo que está pasando.  
Sin embargo, y por otra parte, es todo lo contrario. Pienso en que son el enemigo, que es una misión y que tendría que esperar a que todos ellos estuvieran durmiendo un día, llamar a los camaradas y ganarme la gloria por tomar a todos los enemigos que he podido de una sola vez.  
Es mucho y estar día sí y día no con herida, no ayuda.  
Me levanto lentamente de la cama como puedo. La herida me duele, pero aguanto hasta que me levanto y el dolor parece calmarse un poco. Camino hacia el espejo que hay cerca del baño y levanto mi camisa y observo mis cicatrices de guerra.  
El corte se ha curado, aunque noto que la cicatriz ha quedado. Poco marcada, pero a quedado. Cuando me quito el vendaje de la zona del tiro, observo la zona. Está un poco morada y la herida, aunque cosida, aun está un poco roja. Supongo que esta va a tener que tardar unos pocos de días más en curarse más que la otra.  
La puerta del baño se abre y Rogers sale de ella, camiseta de tirantes y la verdad es que no puedo evitar fijarme en su silueta moldeada. La verdad es que el tipo estaba en forma, al menos, el suero le había hecho ponerse bien en forma.  
Me mira, y luego baja su mirada hacia mi herida.  
-¿Te duele?  
-Ya te lo dije- respondo.  
Intento ponerme el vendaje, pero no puedo. Rogers me para. Toma mi mano y no puedo evitar quedar mirándole cuando lo hace.  
-Espera, te ayudo, ven.  
Toma mi mano y me conduce hacia la cama. Me siento mientras este se aleja para sacar de un armarito cercano lo que parece ser un maletín de primeros auxilios. Rogers camina de nuevo hacia mí, se sienta ahora a mi lado, sonríe lentamente mientras alzo mi camisa de nuevo.  
Este empieza a curar primero poco a poco la herida y un silencio empieza a reinar poco a poco mientras lo hace. Y, de repente, la pregunta aparece en mi mente.   
-¿Cuándo nos besamos por primera vez?  
La pregunta toma un poco por sorpresa a Rogers.  
-¿Qué?  
-No intentes saber por qué lo pregunto- ni siquiera yo lo sabía, solo quería saberlo- Solo… intenta responder a lo que te estoy preguntando, ¿vale?  
-Está bien- sonríe, mientras se prepara para terminar de curar de nuevo la herida- Fue durante un entrenamiento- respondo- No había nadie y estábamos solos en el edificio de los Vengadores….- coloca la gasa y termina, sus ojos vuelan a los míos- Era nuestro quinto año trabajando como Vengadores y… lo decidimos celebrar enseñando cosas que sabía uno, pero el otro no.  
-Una manera extraña- respondo.  
Rogers se ríe, se coloca en su asiento y me observa.  
-Ya… bueno- suspira- Fue lo menos que hicimos. Me pillaste haciéndome creer que te había hecho daño y me noqueaste. Literalmente. Gracias al serum, bueno, solo me maree un poco… Me miraste a los ojos, tendido en el suelo. Sonreíste y acariciaste mi rostro lentamente- su mano sube hacia mi mejilla lentamente y de nuevo, no lo paro cuando noto su pulgar sobre mi mejilla, su mano sobre mi cuello- Ya te dije, que en este trabajo, lo menos que puedes tener es una amiga; me dijiste.  
-Porque en este trabajo, cualquier aliado es la única afección que podemos tener.  
Hacia tiempo de ello, pero aquella frase tenía un significado especial para mí. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, aunque, al parecer, si se lo había dicho alguien.  
-Exacto…- responde- Después de esa frase, simplemente…  
-Nos besamos- murmuro, no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo.  
-Nos besamos, él responde.  
Y supongo que el momento es igual, porque lo miro y mis ojos se fijan en sus labios. Se acerca y no me aparto. Me quedo allí parada, el espera a cada movimiento que da. Espera a que reaccione y cuando no lo hago se adelanta. De nuevo, estamos cerca, noto su respiración sobre mis labios y soy yo la que finalmente cierro el espacio que hay entre los dos y lo beso.  
Al principio es extraño, porque siento que todo se hace nulo. No siento nada, no pienso en nada. Todo en mi se queda en blanco, hasta que de repente siento una oleada de calor dentro de mí cuando noto sus besos. Es una sensación cálida, extraña, curiosa, pero a la vez, ayuda y se siente bien. No lo es lo mismo que cuando estamos el Soldado y yo, es algo diferente. Algo bueno.  
Noto su mano en mi cintura, agarrándome fuerte, pero con suavidad cuando llega a la zona de la herida. El beso sube de temperatura, sus labios son finos, carnosos y se mueven bien para un hombre de unos cien años. Sabe dulce y cuando su lengua empieza a jugar con mis labios, siento un escalofrío que me recorre la columna de arriba abajo. Suelto un suspiro, muy lentamente y lo agarro por su camisa, subiendo hasta que lo agarro de su cuello y noto su piel, cálida y sensual.  
Sin embargo, de repente, es muy raro.  
En mi mente, aparece una imagen, como un recuerdo. Es Rogers, me ataca. Yo me defiendo, pero es como si fuera totalmente lo contrario a lo que es ahora mismo. Me ataca y me tiene del cuello. Cuesta respirar y lo siguiente que sé es que empujo con fuerzas al Capitán y este termina fuera de la cama.  
Me mira, tan asustado como yo.  
-Yo…  
-¿Estás bien?- ni siquiera me deja hablar.  
Me quedo mirándolo. En mi cabeza de nuevo esa imagen que noto más como un recuerdo que como cualquier otra cosa. Respiro con fuerza, me cuesta.  
-Necesito un momento.  
-Pero…  
Se acerca y a punto está de tomarme, cuando me levanto y aun con un dolor punzante en el estómago, literalmente corro hacia el cuarto de baño y me encierro en él.  
Agarro el lavabo y respiro como puedo. Miro mi imagen en el espejo. Estoy cansada, mi rostro lo muestra y estoy más blanca de lo normal. Abro el grifo, quizás un poco de agua pudiera ayudarme a refrescar las ideas y no sentirme de la forma en la que me estoy sintiendo en el momento.  
El agua me salpica, está fresca y por un momento, dejo que el frío entre en mi piel y parece que me alivia un poco todo aquello. Respiro profundamente, pero nada más abro los ojos, algo literalmente me asusta.  
-Joder…- intento murmurar cuando lo veo.  
Bucky, el soldado, ha entrado por la ventana del baño y está allí.  
-Hola- incluso se burla.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Lo siento, no pretendía herirte- miro mi herida y suspiro.  
-Puede escucharte- le advierto.  
-No lo hará- responde, se acerca y coloca su mano sobre la zona donde está la herida-Ven conmigo, vuelve conmigo- insiste.  
Bajo la mirada, respiro profundamente.   
Todo el mundo me dice para elegir un bando. Sin embargo, nadie insiste en intentar pensar primero quien soy. Intentar averiguar primero quien puedo ser. Nadie me dice primero que yo elija lo que realmente quiero hacer.  
-¿Vas a matar a Tony Stark?- pregunto.  
-Es mi misión- de nuevo responde.  
-Es mi misión encontrarme entonces- le digo.  
-¿Y lo vas a hacer con él?-Me quedo callada. En realidad, creo que iba a hacer algo nuevo, algo que me iba a ayudar más que todos los presentes.  
-Voy a hacerlo de la manera en la que quiera.  
-¿Natasha?- los dos nos volvemos cuando Steve llama.  
Bucky me observa, resopla.  
-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces.


	8. Es la hora

CAPÍTULO 8:  
Salgo disparada de la habitación nada más Bucky se marcha y nada más lo hago, llego a parar con la cara. No dice nada, espera, se separa de mí para darme espacio y tranquilidad. Me quedo mirándole, no digo nada por un momento.   
Camino lentamente, lejos de él, hasta que lo miro y respondo:  
-Necesito un momento, ¿vale? ¿Puedes dejarme a solas?  
El Capitán no dice nada. Asiente.  
-Claro, por supuesto. Solo… ¿estás bien?- el Capitán me pregunta.  
No, no lo estoy. Al decir verdad, nunca lo he estado. Sin embargo, sé que solo hay una manera arreglar las cosas y en esa manera, él no está ahí. Asique, la única forma que me queda para que me deje sola, es mentirle.  
Le asiento, que crea que está todo bien.  
-Sí. Solo, necesito estar a solas- le digo quitándole importancia a la situación- Necesito descansar…  
Literalmente, siguiendo el camino que estaba siguiendo, no llegaba a la próxima vez que tuviera que salvarle la vida al Capitán.  
Este resopla, pero se ve decidido a darme el espacio que necesite para reponerme. Se lo agradezco, la verdad. Aunque, nada más sale de la habitación y espero a escuchar sus pasos marcharse lejos de allí, empiezo a recoger mis cosas rápidamente. Tomo una de las armas que guardan allí y, sin hacer ruido, salgo por el mismo lugar por el que se ha ido Bucky y corro casi lejos del lugar.  
Al principio, no consigo reconocer las calles. Todas están oscuras y la poca luz de las farolas hace que me sea casi imposible aclararme con todo. Me cuesta, pero con suerte, enseguida salgo a una calle cercana y consigo orientarme por el lugar. Lo reconozco, había estado por la zona después de una misión que debía de hacer. Y ahora que recordaba, quizás había alguien que podría ayudarme con todo aquello. Había sido hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, quizás se acordaba de mí.  
Solo había una forma de saberlo.  
Profesor Charles Xavier. Un mutante que lo llevaba en secreto. Pocos sabían de este secreto. Aunque, por suerte, yo sabía de este y al famosa escuela que había fundado en aquella ciudad no era otra cosa que una escuela de mutantes, gente con poderes que no sabía usarlos. Él me ayudaría. Después de todo, su poder era el de meterse en la mente de las demás personas. Quizás, él me podría ayudar a conseguir aclararme en todo lo que pasaba. Al menos, eso esperaba.  
Camino rápida, empezando a identificar las calles y pronto me ubico. Estoy cerca de la mansión. Observo la hora, con un poco de suerte, no habrá muchos estudiantes a esa hora despiertos y podré infiltrarme sin ser descubierta. Lo único que necesito es llegar antes de que el Capitán o cualquier otro me lo impida.  
La mansión está bastante lejos cuando consigo orientarme un poco en todo aquel lugar. Estoy literalmente en la otra punta de la ciudad y voy a necesitar un medio de transporte para llegar. Observo a mi alrededor: la única solución que me queda es la de robar un coche o una de las motos que hay aparcada. Miro a estas primero, os sorprenderíais las veces que la gente suele dejarse las llaves puesta incluso de la moto.   
-Bingo.  
La última a la derecha. Una de ciento veinticinco caballos. Negra y dorada. La verdad es más que tormarla, podría pensar que era hasta un regalo del cielo. Me encantaba.  
El caso es que la tomo y antes de que puedan pillarme, aprieto el gas y salgo literalmente disparada por las calles de la ciudad. Voy rápida, la moto es muy rápida. Siento el aire en la cara y aprovechando que prácticamente no hay nadie por las calles, vuelo de un lado a otro. Aquello sí que es libertad. Sentir el aire en la cara, sentir la velocidad, la adrenalina que se va apoderando poco a poco de mi cuerpo cuando paso de una calle a otra, de un giro a otro. Todo se ve borroso a mi alrededor, pero hace que me sienta incluso muchísimo mejor de lo que estoy.  
Y entonces ocurre, todo es muy rápido, pero consigo verlo a penas un momento antes de que mi cuerpo literalmente, reaccione por cuenta propia.   
Giro mi cuerpo hacia un lado y termino derrapando por el suelo, al mismo tiempo que el mismísimo Tony Stark vestido con su traje de Iron Man, aparece en medio de la calle. Ruedo por el suelo, no ayuda el hecho de estar sobreviviendo a un tiro recién recibido a penas horas antes. Pero se ve que aquello no a salir bien.  
-Le dije al Capitán que era mala idea. No escucho.  
Me levanto poco a poco, aguantando las punzadas en la herida del arma y me quedo mirándolo. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?  
-Stark- murmuro, respirando fuerte- ¿Qué quieres?  
Alza su brazo. El lanzador de su mano se prepara. Quedo mirándole, ¿de verdad me iba a matar?  
-Ríndete ahora si no quieres morir.  
Saco el arma de mi bolsillo y le apunto. Sé que no va a hacerle demasiado, desde que aquello es prácticamente vibranium puro y mis balas son solo… balas. Sin embargo, vista la situación, él me está amenazando.  
-No sin saber primero por qué me quieres matar.  
-Tú lo sabes bien- responde, aunque no tengo ni idea- Baja tu arma y entrégate a las autoridades. Es hora de que hagamos lo que es debido.  
Respiro con fuerza, ninguno de los dos vamos a bajar nuestras armas. Ni Stark me va a dejar marchar así como así, no yo voy a poder hacer demasiado.  
-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.  
No desde que de repente, todo en mi mundo parecía estar cambiado.  
-Bueno, pues si estás tenemos, me temo que no me queda otra, Romanoff.   
Pero antes de que ni si quiera pueda terminar su respuesta, algo impacta contra él. No sé lo que es, puesto que cuando me doy cuenta, a penas salgo disparada unos metros atrás. ¿Por qué diablos últimamente solo sabía terminar de aquella manera?  
-Romanova…  
A penas alcanzo a escucharlo cuando ya está a mi lado. Es Bucky, el soldado de invierno. Lo agarro, al tiempo que Iron Man viene hacia nosotros para también agarrar a Bucky, pero no de la forma en la que yo lo hago.  
-Corre…  
Bucky me empuja, al tiempo que su brazo toma el de Iron Man y lo lanza hacia el suelo. Stark lo toma ahora entonces a este, lo lanza, pero Bucky aterriza bien y toma de nuevo su arma. No creo que sirva para mucho, desde que es prácticamente lo mismo que mi situación anteriormente.   
Solo que, esta vez, Bucky tiene su brazo y para la primera ráfaga de Stark para lanzarse cuando está a penas unos metros de él. Lo agarra por el reactor del centro y consigue hacerle daño suficiente, porque cuando lo empuja contra la pared e intenta lanzarle una ráfaga, el sistema le falla. Necesito parar esto ya. Sé que Bucky tiene como misión matarlo, pero en el momento necesito que me ayude a mí más que matar a Stark.  
Observo y en el suelo, está el mismo lanza granadas que ha utilizado en contra de Stark. Asique lo tomo, apunto y disparo. De nuevo, no le hace nada, pero es suficiente para que alce a Bucky y lo golpee contra la pared.  
Sin armas y sin nada, contra una máquina. Sí, desde luego, no lo había pensado.  
-¡Natasha!- me giro, cuando lo veo.  
Es el Capitán y, aunque me jode verlo allí, agradezco cuando me lanza su disco, al tiempo que Stark lanza lo que al parecer, es lo único que no le falla. Un par de mini misiles que salen directamente de su espalda. El golpe lo para por suerte por completo el escudo. Es bueno, tengo que decir la verdad.   
Stark se lanza y yo lo hago también. Me muevo con rapidez, y lo golpeo con fuerza contra su rostro con el escudo mientras el Capitán llega y Bucky se recupera. Es rápido, pero yo lo soy más y consigo golpearlo una vez más con el escudo.  
Bucky se levanta y aprovechando que está luchando conmigo, lo toma de detrás con el brazo y tapa su visión. Me lanzo, al tiempo que lo tumbo en el suelo. Golpeo su casco y lo veo finalmente cara a cara. Me mira con miedo, pero no es a por él a quien voy. Tomo el escudo del capitán y, con todas mis fuerzas, golpeo con fuerza el reactor de su pecho. Supongo que uno de los contras de hacer que todo el mundo sepa quien eres, es que todo el mundo sabe todo de ti.  
Sin embargo, cuando destruyo el reactor, algo en mí, hace volver a levantar el escudo. Miro a Stark y quiero volver a golpearlo, esta vez, contra su cuello. Quedo mirándolo, dentro de mí, preguntándome si estaría mal o bien.  
-¡Hazlo!- me ordena Bucky.  
-¡no!- me grita el Capitán.  
Observo atrás. Está a unos metros, me mira preocupado.  
Es como estar contra la pared y la espada en aquel momento.  
Sin embargo, son las palabras que Stark había dicho antes las que me hacen tranquilizarme. Me había dicho que yo era mala, que deberían encerrarme. En cambio, allí estaba, con la oportunidad de matarlo, pero preguntándome si debía de hacerlo.  
-No.- digo levantándome.  
-¡Hazlo!- Buck, lo levanta a la fuerza y nos mira- Lo haré yo entonces.  
-¡Bucky, no!  
Tanto el Capitán como yo lo gritamos a la vez, pero soy yo la primera que reacciona, golpeando a Bucky antes de que terminara con la vida de Stark, con el escudo.  
Bucky vuela. No sé de donde saco tanta fuerza, pero Bucky vuela literalmente con mi golpe, cayendo a penas unos metros de donde estamos. Lo miro y su gesto es de rabia y enfado.  
-Lo siento- murmuro.  
Pero a penas dice nada. Empieza a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.   
Espero a que Rogers lo siga, sin embargo, no lo hace. Se acerca a mí, me mira y espera. Yo lo miro a él, primero, pero el que realmente me importa es Stark. Este resopla.  
-Me podías haber matado.  
-Pero no lo hice.- le digo.  
Rogers lo mira. Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento.  
-Te dije que había cambiado.  
-Eso no significa que no deba de venir conmigo…  
Stark me intenta tomar, Rogers lo para y, aunque sé que quizás debería de quedarme allí, salgo corriendo antes de que se den cuenta. Con el disco en la mano, que se vuelve a transformar en el compacto, salgo corriendo.  
En aquel momento, debía de estar sola.  
Debía.  
“A tu derecha”  
La voz suena en mi cabeza. Literalmente, porque cuando paro al rato de huir, observo que no hay nadie a mi alrededor. Quedo mirando, y de repente lo escucho. Un ruido fino, pero como si fuera el fuego.  
Es extraño de explicar, pero sé que es algo que debería de seguir.  
Y lo hago, porque cuando sigo la señal, enseguida me encuentro con el portal abierto y, en él, el profesor me espera con la estudiante que le a ayudado a abrirlo. Me quedo observándole y suspiro. Charles Xavier me observa, sentado en su silla, sonriente.  
-Siento la tardanza… Natasha, Blink. Blink, Natasha.  
La chica, asiática y con el pelo de colores no dice nada. Yo me acerco simplemente.  
-Está bien. Me he entretenido mientras tanto…  
El portal da directamente hacia el salón de la mansión. No hay nadie en aquel momento, a parte de la tal Blink y el profesor. Nada más entro en la sala, esta se encarga de cerrar el portal. Se queda mirándome, la verdad es que llego incluso a sentirme un poco cohibida hasta que se el profesor, seguramente, hablándole por telepatía, hace que se marche hacia su habitación.  
Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, sin hablar hasta que la vemos desaparecer de la instancia. La verdad es que, por ahora, cuanta menos gente supiera que estaba allí, mejor iba a ser. Después de pasar lo que pasó, cualquier prevención, era lo mejor.  
Cuando por fin estamos a solas, observo al profesor. La última vez que nos vimos, después de que descubriera su secreto, me había hecho prometer que nos veríamos cuando fuera absolutamente necesario. Verme allí, la forma en la que me miraba; lo decía todo. Se esperaba lo peor, aunque si tenía que ser sincera, no es que le faltara razón a todo aquello con lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Y dime, ¿qué pasa?  
-¿Te lo cuento o te lo resumo?- camino hacia el sofá, tomando asiento.  
Es cómodo, tierno y sedoso. Si no fuera porque todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza hacía que estuviera despierta, caía rendida en aquel momento en aquel sofá.  
-Resumen.  
Suspiro con fuerza, lo miro.  
-¿Puedes mirar en mi mente y saber qué pasa?  
El profesor no dice nada, pero es algo en su cara, en su gesto, que lo delata. Sabe más de lo que supuestamente debería de saber en aquel momento y no me gusta. Simplemente, porque parecía que ahora, todo el mundo sabía más que yo.  
-¿Te encontraron?  
-¿Deberían de haberlo hecho?  
Aquella pregunta era de todo, menos normal.  
Charles me mira fijamente, aparta su mirada y dando media vuelta a su silla, empieza a marcharse de la sala. Lo sigo sin decir nada, saliendo de la estancia, adentrándome más y más en aquella sala.  
Paramos frente a lo que parece una pared que pronto se convierte en una especie de puerta de metal y en un ascensor que parece cuando estas se abren.  
-Dije que era mala idea… No me escucharon.  
-¿Mala idea, qué?  
Corro hacia dentro, al mismo tiempo que el Profesor lo hace. Nos quedamos encerrado en aquel ascensor que empieza a bajar sin pulsar ningún botón. Observo a Xavier, espero mi respuesta.  
Este no me mira, su vista está fija en la pared. Noto todo moverse y aunque quiero respuestas en aquel momento, noto que hay algo que me dice que espere a que aquello llegue al sitio que tenemos que llegar. Es raro decirlo, pero es de la manera en la que lo siento. Asique espero y espero, cuando recuerdo el lugar nada más las puertas se abren y se alza la luz.  
-Me llevas a Cerebro- murmuro cuando salimos y empezamos a caminar por lo que ya hacía tiempo había denominado como la base oficial de los X-Men.  
-Será necesario si quieres saber qué es lo que realmente pasó…  
Charles lo dice sin mirarme, dirigiendo su silla hacia Cerebro. Me quedo mirándole por un momento antes de seguirlo. No digo nada, al decir verdad, todo aquello me está llegando incluso a dar un poco de miedo.  
La sala es inmensa y ha cambiado desde la última vez que había entrado en aquel lugar. Se había hecho más gigantesca y la plataforma que llevaba hasta lo que hacía potenciar los poderes de Charles daba vértigo. Xavier me mira antes de entrar, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo; aunque no lo muestro.  
-Tranquila, siempre pensé que debías de saberlo…  
-Saber… ¿qué?- pregunto.  
-Sobre el Proyecto Viuda Negra.  
-¿Proyecto Viuda Negra?  
Paramos frente a la máquina de Xavier, la llamada Cerebro. Este se gira primero a mí para que hablásemos cara a cara.  
-El proyecto por el cual, fuiste creada en primer lugar.  
-Fui creada en la Habitación Roja.  
-Ese fue tu primer inicio- responde Charles- Pero el Proyecto Viuda Negra era el definitivo, el que realmente te daría el título…  
-No recuerdo nada de ello…  
-Porque me hicieron borrártelo.  
-¿Quiénes?  
-Todos- responde para mi sorpresa.  
-¿Todos?  
¿Los malos? ¿Los Buenos? ¿La KGB? ¿Los Vengadores? En aquel momento, yo no sabía si podía confiar en alguien en resumen. Mirase por donde mirase, parecía que todos estaban en mi contra y, como estaba viendo en aquel momento, realmente la gente parecía estar en mi contra.  
-Todos- vuelve a repetir- Te convertiste en un arma difícil de parar… Incluso el Capitán América, Capitán Marvel, Hulk, Doctor Strange, Logan… todos intentaron pararte. La única manera finalmente que encontramos, fue esta…  
-¿Borrarme la memoria?  
-Aguantar a la Viuda Negra.  
La sala se llena de repente de ruido y de la plataforma central que nos había llevado hasta Cerebro, parece salir una tabla flotante que pronto se transforma en algo donde poder acostarse. Observo al profesor, no está allí sin motivo, algo la ha llevado.  
-Solo te voy a decir una cosa, Natalia. Si hacemos esto… puede que haya posibilidades de que no solo despertemos a Viuda Negra, si no también que te perdamos para siempre….  
Aquellas eran grandes palabras. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía perder?  
Todo el mundo parecía intentar atraerme hacia su lado, pero nadie conseguía hacerlo porque yo estaba perdida. No sabía lo que era real, lo que era imaginario, lo que era una mentira. ¿Qué más daba si me perdía a causa de aquello? Si lo hacía, al menos, había intentado saber finalmente lo que realmente pasaba.  
-¿Por qué no intentarlo? Después de todo, para misiones suicidas fui entrenada.  
Y aquella, desde luego, era una de ellas.  
-Bien…- murmura el profesor- Solo intenta quedarte, Natasha. No me gustaría perderte como ya lo hicimos una vez.  
No digo nada, me acerco a la especie de camilla flotante y me coloco sobre ella al mismo tiempo que el profesor toma a Cerebro de donde descansa y se lo coloca. Es hora de saber lo que realmente pasó.


End file.
